Taking Chances
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: Kate James is dating Dean Winchester. Her mother died when she was a baby, pinned to the ceiling on fire. Her adoptive father died when she was fourteen, her brother and sister are gone, her other sister dead. Oh and her real dad is Bobby Singer. All she has left is Dean and now Sam. Follow Sam, Dean, and Kate as they look for John a demon. (Set in season 1- beginning of season 2)
1. The Night That Changed Everything

**This is my first Supernatural Fan Fic. I already know my spelling and grammar isn't the best. But I thought I'd give it a try and write a story with my character Kate James. She is a love interest for Dean. This story takes place at the beginning of season 1.**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from the actual show**

**Authors Note~ I love comments, so please comment on what you think. I like them to know what people think and how to know how I'm doing. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can though. also check my profile for picture every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Night That Changed Everything

~The Past~

Lawrence, Kansas 

November-2-1983

Mary Winchester was holding her older son, Dean while walking down a hallway in there house. Next to them was Mary's good friend, Rose James. Mary had long wavy dirty blonde hair and was wearing a long white night gown. Dean had dirty blonde hair like his mom and was wearing a pair of dark colored flannel pajama's. Rose had short bright blonde hair and was wearing navy jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. They stopped at a bedroom halfway towards the stairs that lead downstairs. The door to the room was open and the two blonde women stopped in the doorway.

"come on let's say good night to the babies" Mary sat as she turned on the bedroom light. She set Dean on the ground and he ran over to a crib that was in front of a window. In the crib was a six month old baby boy with dark brown hair and a two day old newborn baby girl with light brown hair. The baby boy was swaddled in a blue blanket and light blue footie pajamas. The baby girl was swaddled in a pink blanket and was wearing a white onesie with light pink and purple polka dots on it. The babies were laying next to each other. The baby boy closer to the door and the baby girl closer to the window. Dean leaned over the crib and kissed the baby boy on the forehead since he was closer.

"night Sam" the baby boy cooed at his older brothers voice. Mary and Rose walked away from the doorway and over to Dean. Mary on his left and Rose on his right. "night Katie" Dean giggled when she wrapped her small hand around his finger.

"good night loves" Mary echoed her small child before leaning over the crib, brushing some of his dark colored hair out of the way and gently kissing his forehead like Dean did.

"see you in the morning, Angel" Rose gently brushed the back of her hand against her youngest daughters cheek. Other than Katie she has two other daughters from a previous mariage to Victor Matthews, Danielle Matthews (13) and Chantelle Matthews (11). From the marriage she is in right now she is in she also has an eight (almost nine) year old son names Cameron James. But Cameron's father adopted Katie because Rose chested on him and got pregnant with Katie. He eventually forgave her and excepted the child as his own. The only people that know about this are Rose, Mary, Eric, and Danielle- she overheard Rose and Mary talking a few months ago "are you sure you don't mind us staying the night?" Rose whispered to Mary after Dean when back to playing with the small babies in the crib.

"of course not, Rose" Mary shook her head "your my best friend I'd do anything for you" Mary assured her. Right now Rose and her husband, Eric's house is being exterminated for the weekend. So Mary and her husband John are letting Rose and Katie stay at there house. Danielle and Chanelle are at the fathers for the weekend. And Cameron is on a camping trip for the weekend with Eric.

"I knew there was a good reason why you and John are Katie's godparents" Rose said jokingly

"I thought it was because we are best friends?" Mary asked with a smile.

"that too" the two mother glanced down at there children. They both smiled when they saw Dean playing peek-a-boo with Sam and Katie.

"and her middle name is my name" Rose nodded at Mary's statement smiling at her baby girl

"hey, Dean" he turned around at the sound of his fathers rough voice. Dean ran over to him excited to see his father.

"daddy" Dean said happily as John picked him up into his arms

"so what do you think Sammy ready to throw around a football yet?" John asked jokingly already knowing the answer

"no" Dean replied shaking his head with a giggle "daddy"

"no" John said repeating Dean's answer. Mary and rose walked away from the crib and over to John and Dean.

"you got him?" Mary asked as she rubbed Dean's back

"I got him" John replied with a nod

"if you want you can borrow some pajamas, Rose" Rose nodded and the two women left the nursery. Leaving John with Dean, Sam, and Katie. Dean wrapped his arms around his fathers neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"sweet dreams Sam and Katie" John said as he rubbed soothing circles on Dean's back.. Both babies looked towards John at the sound of his voice. John watched both of them were smile and coo before turning off the light and leaving the nursery with Dean in his arms. The babies cooed as they layed next to each other. Sam lifted his legs up and looked at his toes, while Katie looked up at his baseball mobile. They smiled, cooed, and looked around not knowing what was going to happened soon. The clock stopped and the crescent shaped night light flickered a few times before turning off.

Mary woke up to the sound of the baby monitor going off on the nightstand next to her bed. She tiredly rolled over and turned on the light next to the baby monitor. Trying to stay awake, she wanted to fall back asleep but the baby monitor was acting up, so Sam and Katie's voices were kinda staticky.

"John" when there was no answer Mary looked over her shoulder only to see nobody there. She signed in defeat before getting out of bed to go check on the babies. Mary walked down the familiar but now dark hallway to her babies nursery. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the doorway.

"John, is he hungry?" Mary asked seeing a dark figured man in front of the crib. He made a shushing sound in reply. "okay" Mary rubbed her eyes before leaving the nursery. She saw a light at the end of the hallway flickering. She went over to it and tapped it five times till it stopped. She was about to go back to bed when the bathroom door next to her opened. Rose came out and this time she was wearing flannel pants and a white tank top.

"I thought you were in bed?" Rose asked

"I was..the monitor went off..." May's sentence went off when she heard the tv playing downstairs. The two mothers quietly walked downstairs. Mary froze for a second when they saw John sleeping in a chair in front of the tv. "the babies" Mary whispered. Rose looked at her confused before Mary took off running upstairs towards the nursery. Rose following behind her to make sure her newborn daughter was alright. Both women saying there babies names hoping they are okay sleeping in next to each other in Sam's crib.

John woke up to the sound of Mary and Rose screaming. He quickly got up out of the chair and ran up stairs calling his wife's name. Hoping she and Rose weren't hurt. When he got into Sam's nursery he signed in relief. He only saw Sam and Kate cooing in the crib. John was relieved that he was only hearing things before. John slowly walked over to the crib and looked down at the two wide awake babies in the crib. But both babies were looking up at the ceiling smiling, cooing and laughing.

"hey Sammy...Katie" but when he said there names they only moved there heads about an inch then looked back up at the ceiling. "you guys are alright" A few seconds later something caught Johns eye. A dark red liquid fell onto the blanket near Sam's head. John reached out and touched it as a couple more fell on his hand. It was dark red thick...blood. John looked up at the ceiling and couldn't believe what he saw. Mary and Rose were both pinned to the ceiling, blood pouring from there stomachs and they were both pale. John fell to the ground keeping one hand on the crib. "no...Mary-" his thought was cut off by Mary and Rose bursting into flames brightening the nursery. Hearing the sound of Sam and Katie crying in the crib John snapped out of it and looked away from there mothers. He quickly got up grabbing both babies and running out of the nursery. In the hallway John met Dean wandering out of his bedroom, looking to see what was going on.

"daddy" Dean asked confused. He got woken up by the heat from the fire in Sam's nursery. He got scared and went to go find his parents to comfort him.

"take your brother and Katie outside as fast as you can" John yelled to Dean over the fire, as he handed him Sam and Katie. Dean held Sam with his right arm and Katie with his left. "as fast as you can, Now Dean go!" John yelled urging Dean to go. Dean ran as fast as he could out of the house trying not to drop Sam or Katie. Dean ran out of the house but stopped in front of the nursery's window.

"It's okay Sammy and Katie" Dean tried to assure the babies. He watched the fire in the nursery for a few seconds till John ran out of the house and grabbed the three of them.

"gotcha" John said to himself as he ran away from the house. As he was running the nursery's window exploding and the flames started to cover the house. Which soon spread to the other window that was in the nursery on the side of the house, exploding that window too.

It didn't take long for the police and fire department to show up. John sat on the hood of his car watching the firemen try to put out the fire. In his arms was Sam, next to him was Dean, and Dean was holding Katie close as he leaned into his fathers side. John placed a kiss onto of Sam's head not taking his eyes off his burning house.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's read this story. I promise I'm going update as soon as possible. And please, please, please comment I like them for feedback, ideas, and to just know how I'm doing.**


	2. Women In White

**So, this chapter is a bit longer than the first one. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Along with writing my other story so please bare with me. I decided to make this story go from all of season 1 and end in the beginning of season 2. Also check my profile for pictures.**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from the actual show**

**Authors Note~ I love comments, so please comment on what you think. I like them to know what people think and how to know how I'm doing. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can though. also check my profile for picture every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Women In White

~Present Day~

Kate's P.O.V~

I was laying in the backseat of Dean's car playing with the locket and necklace around my neck. We've been going out for about a month now. But we never really talk about what we are except that we like each other. We met up after about six or seven years. After our moms died things definitely changed. Two years after there death there dad and them moved away. Not long after they left my dad, sisters, brother and I took off after that. Both our fathers became hunters trying to find the things that killed our mothers. But when I was fourteen my father was killed on a hunting trip. After that my sisters and brother took care of me. But once he was gone I didn't see Dean, his brother, or there dad again. My older sister Chantelle left a few weeks later, and my brother, Cameron took off about a month later, leaving just Danielle and I. That was till she died when I was almost fifteen. I was on my own a little over five years before I met up with my real father. Bobby Singer. We stay in touch mow which is nice. The a little over a month ago I met Dean with a bloody shoulder on my fathers doorstep. I was staying at my dad's house while he was on a hunting trip. So it was just Dean and I. I wound up taking care of him and told him what happened to my family. He asked me to come with him on the road since he's usually by himself when his dad isn't around. But then he dad hasn't answered Dean's calls in weeks, and now he thinks he's missing or something. It's only a few weeks since we met again and we started going out and its the best thing that's ever happened to me.

But right now I'm laying in the back of Dean's car because I'm waiting for him to get his brother, Sam. Before I met up with Dean Sam was already in college. Then about three weeks ago John stopped answering Dean's calls and has gone M.I.A. Dean thinks he's gone missing or something so now he wants to tell Sam and see if he'll some back on the road. I haven't seen Sam since I was fourteen and he was fifteen, so about seven. But since Sam and I are so close in age we use to be really close when our dad use to work together. I was staring up at the ceiling of the car while my jacket was underneath my head as a pillow. My eyes started to drift shut because I was exhausted from the hunt Dean and I finished not that long ago. Once we finished we got in the car and drove here to Stanford. My eyes were almost closed when there was a loud banging sound followed by laughter. I sat up and looked out the window to see Dean laughing. He can be so immature sometimes but at the end of the day I still love him. I put my jacket back on and got out of the car.

"you know your really immature sometimes" I said as I walked over to Dean and I'm guessing Sam. Man, he has gotten really tall over the years. He was taller than Dean, had short dark hair, and looked tired. But I can't really blame him if he is because it is kinda late. They were by the trunk of the car and it was open.

"yeah well your stuck with me" Dean replied with a grin that melts my heart. Sam looked between the two of us kind of confused "oh uh...Sam you remember my girlfriend Katie James?"

"Kate" I corrected him. I stopped going by Katie when my sister Danielle died. But no matter what I say Dean still call me Katie. When he says it I kind of like it though.

"little Katie James that we haven't seen in almost ten years?" I nodded "I never would have thought you two would be together"b I smiled a little at Sam

"what you don't think I can get a girl?" Dean asked

"the girl is is right here" Dean looked away from Sam and over at me only to smile again. I leaned against the back of the car next to Dean who started looking through the stuff in the trunk

"so when dad left why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as Dean continued to look through the stuff in the trunk.

"we were working our own gig" Dean replied "this voodoo thing in New Orleans" He glanced at me with an almost proud smirk. After Dean finished that case was when the two of us met again.

"dad let you go by yourselves?" Dean and I both looked over at Sam. He wasn't alone I was there too...even though I almost got hurt pretty bad. But I didn't cause Dean protected me.

"dude, I'm 26 and she's 21...wait no now 22" Dean looked at me and I nodded. Yes my birthday was yesterday, Halloween what a great day to be born on. It wasn't too bad Dean and I mostly stayed at our motel room for a...little while, and then drove here. "Kay, where are those papers?" Dean asked me giving up on trying to find him. If it wasn't for me this man would loose his head.

"over there" I pointed in the direction of where I put the papers earlier. Dean looked where I put the paper and what do you know they were there.

"alright here we go" he said as he unfolded the papers "so dad was checking out this two way in black top, just outside of Jericho, California" He explained to Sam as he flipped through the missing persons papers "about a month ago..." Dean handed Sam one of the reports "...they found his car, but he went completely M.I.A"

"so maybe he was kidnapped" Sam suggested

"yeah, well here's another one in April-" I watched as Dean set a report on the trunk "-another one in December-" he set the report on top of the previous report "-'04, '03, '98, '92" Dean counted off as he set each report on top of the one before it. When he was done Dean glanced up at Sam.

"ten of them in the past 20 or so years" I said speaking up. The reason I know is because I wound up doing most of the research "each one was a man and in the same five mile stretch of road" Dean nodded

"started happening more and more" Dean said picking up where I left off "dad went to go did around, that was about three weeks ago" Dean looked up from the trunk and over at Sam. But Sam looked disappointed...there was no doubt about it, this was a hunt. "we haven't heard from him since which is bad enough" Dean grabbed a small black recorded from the trunk "then we got this voice mail yesterday" Dean pressed play and we listened to John's voice play back.

"Dean" the distorted voice of John Winchester said "something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. You two may need to look into it. Be very careful, we are all in danger"

"you know there's EVP on that" Sam said after Dean turned the recorder off.

"not bad, Sammy" Dean said with a grin which let me know a smart ass comment wasn't going to be too far behind "kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" I couldn't help but smile a little at my boyfriend. He can be immature and a smart ass yet some reason I like it. Sam on the other hand shook his head and I believe he rolled his eyes to. "alright I slowed the message down, ran it though a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what we got"

"I can never go home" a creepy feminine voice whispered

"never go home" Sam echoed the women's voice probably thinking. After a few seconds I moved out of the way and Dean removed the pistol that was supporting the trunk, once it was gone he set it in the trunk before closing it. I leaned back against the trunk once it was back down, Dean did the same thing and stood next to me. I looked down at the ground and listened to the two continue there conversation "you know in almost two year I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing" I heard Sam sign, most likely in defeat.

"alright I'll go" I heard Sam say "I'll help you find him" It was quiet for a few seconds "but I have to be back by Monday...just wait here" I heard foot steps heading towards Sam's apartment

"what's first thing Monday?" the footsteps stopped. Why did Dean have to ask? Why can't he just be happy he said yes.

"I have this...I have an interview" Sam sounded as if he didn't want to tell Dean about this interview.

"what a job interview? Skip it" Dean said nonchalantly

"It's a law school interview" there was excitement in Sam's voice "and its my whole future on a plate"

"law school" was all Dean said. I could tell he was hurting but I didn't know what to do. I just met up with Dean about a month or so ago and now Sam. I know I've missed a lot over the years.

"so we got a deal or not?" Sam asked with some anger in his voice. I looked away from the ground and over at the two brothers feeling a fight coming on.

"deal" I replied for Dean. Sam nodded and heading back towards his apartment. I looked back down at the ground but I could feel Dean staring at me "what?" I asked not bothering to look up

"why were you so quiet?" I shrugged. I have seen Sam in so long, so I didn't really think it was my place to say anything. Besides I'm not really that comfortable around guys...except for Dean obviously. It got quiet for a few minutes before I decided to say anything. I looked up from the ground and over at Dean who ironically was now looking at the ground.

"so...girlfriend?" I asked referring to what he called me when he asked Sam if he remembered me. Like I said we never really talked about it so I was surprised to hear him say that.

"uh...I um-"

"I like the sound of that" I said interrupting him. He smiled causing me to smiled back. Before I knew it he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. It was short but sweet.

"you know you could try and be supportive" he looked up at me confused

"I am supportive" Dean said starting to get defensive. I raised a brow at him leaning a little closer to him "okay so maybe I can a little harsh sometimes-"

"sometimes?" I echoed making him glare at me but it soon turned into a grin. He leaned in closer and rested his forehead on top of mine, making me smile. I looked directly into his emerald green eyes. I couldn't help it I leaned in closer and brushed my lips against his.

"that all I get?" he asked when I pulled away

"for now" I replied with a nod. Dean raised a brown at me making me laugh a little

"that so?" I nodded "can I get a little more?" I shook my head. It fun to sometimes to tease him, but it's not like he never teases me...because he does...a lot. "just a little?" I shook my head again but couldn't help but smile a little and let a light laugh escaped my lips. "made ya laugh" I rolled my eyes before moving away from the car and stood in front of Dean. "can I help you?" I smiled before grabbing Dean by his shirt and crashing his lips against mine. Almost immediately Dean kissed me back. His hands went to my hips pulling me closer to him. I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that moving our lips in sync together for a few minutes. I pulled away when I started to hear footsteps

"better?" I asked as I rested my forehead against his.

"better" Dean cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. But it didn't last long because Sam walking towards us.

"ready?" Sam asked as he walked next to Dean. Dean and I both nodded

"yeah let's go" I walked away from Dean and went over to the back seat. I think it'd be better if they were next to each other. Besides I'm still tired and the back seat isn't that bad to sleep on. As I was getting in the car Dean was opening the trunk so Sam could put his stuff int there. Before either of them even got in the car I was already laying down in the car. My jacket was back under my head and as my eyes got heavy I heard two doors open.

* * *

When I woke up I knew it was morning because it was light out now. I didn't have to sit up to now we were at a gas station though. From what I could tell Sam was in the passenger seat looking through Dean's box of cassette tapes. I keep telling him to get rid of those but for some reason he won't. But speaking of my lovely boyfriend I didn't see him. It was quiet in the car and I didn't feel like saying anything...yet.

"hey" I almost jumped at the sound of Dean's voice. Sam on the other hand turned his head to look at Dean since his door was open. "Kate still sleeping?" Before Sam turned around to look at me I closed my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping.

"yeah" I opened my eyes a little to see if he was still looking at me. When he wasn't I kept them closed so I could listen to the two brothers.

"you want breakfast?" Dean better have bought me a kit kat and something to drink.

"no thanks" Sam replied "so, how'd you pay for that stuff?" I heard him ask "you and dad still doing credit card scams?" Sam added. I could hear Dean pumping the gas since it wasn't that far from the back seat.

"yeah well hunting aint exactly a pro ball career" was Dean's response "besides all we do is apply, its not our fault they send us the cards"

"yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?" I opened my eyes a little and saw Sam getting back in the car.

"umm..." as Dean was trying to remember I glanced up at the window by my head and Sam Dean. God, he's so god damn attractive. "...Burt Aframian and his son Hector" Dean replied as he got back in the impala

"don't forget Monica Garcia" I heard both boys shift in there seats so they probably looked back here at me.

"I thought you were asleep?" I kept my eyes closed and didn't say anything when Sam said that

"Kaitlyn Mary James I know you are not sleeping" Dean knows I don't like being call by my first name or my full name. I opened my eyes and glared at Dean. This guy really pisses me off sometimes but I can't stay mad at him.

"you know I don't like it when you use my full name" I said a little bitterly than I intended as I sat up.

"I know" I stuck my tongue out at him

"how long have you been awake?" I looked away from Dean and over at Sam was still looking at me.

"not long" I shrugged "did you get me anything?" Dean turned away for a second and looked through the bag he had in his lap.

"here" Dean handed me a bottle of water and two kit kats. I happily took them from him. "don't spill the drink on my baby...again" okay so maybe I've accidentally spilled a drink or two in the car, geez.

"I thought I was your baby?" Dean was about to say something but Sam interrupted him. It probably would have been some stupid ass remark anyways.

"I swear man you got to update you cassette tape collection" I couldn't agree with Sam more. Dean looked away from me and over at Sam.

"why?" Dean asked confused

"well, for one there cassette tape" I smiled at Sam's comment. There's the Sam I remember. "and two black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica-" Sam listed some of the tapes Dean had. But Dean took the Metallica one from him interrupting Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock"

"I've be telling him that for as long as I can remember, Sam" I said while I unwrapped on of the kit kat bars. Dean glanced at me through the mirror and I smiled at him.

"yeah well, house rules Sammy- driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole" Dean said before throwing the Metallica tape back in the box.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. Its Sam, okay" Dean turned up the music ignoring Sam

"sorry, can't hear you. The musics too loud" Dean glanced back at me with that sexy grin I love before stepping on the gas.

* * *

Later that day we arrived in Jerico, California. I was listening to music on my mp3 player while Sam and Dean were talking. I paused the song I was listening to when the car stopped. Dean stopped the car not too far from so bridge, there were a few police cars and some police men on the bridge. I took my ear phones out of my ears and set them and my mp3 player next to me on the seat. Dean was looking through the box of fake ID's.

"what's going on over there?" I asked

"that's what were gonna go find out" Dean handed me none of my fake ID's "let's go" he said before getting out of the car. I looked at Sam who signed. He glanced at me and we both got out of the car. We went to catch up with Dean who was almost halfway to the bridge. Dean was in front of me and Sam was on my left. The policemen were talking to each other but I wasn't paying much attention.

"so, this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter, isn't he?" one of the cops asked another cop.

"yeah" he replied

"how's Amy doing?" the previous cop asked concerned

"she's putting up missing posters downtown" this Amy's father replied in a sorrowed tone

"you fellows had another one just this last month, didn't you" Dean said walking towards the two of the who turned around to look at him. Sam and I started walking towards Dean.

"and who are you?" I stood next to Dean as the cop and him talked. The looked me up and down a few times before looking back at Dean. He was suspicious, they always are. Dean held up his 'badge' to show the cop.

"federal marshals" Dean put the badge in his back pocket. Sam was now next to me and Dean was in front of us.

"you three a little young to be marshals, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously. Dean scoffed at the man

"thanks that's awfully nice of you" he's such a smart ass I though to myself "you did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked again as he walked over to an empty car that was on the bridge by us.

"yeah that's right, bout a mile up the road" he was eyeing Dean carefully...which I didn't like "there have been others before that"

"so this victim- you knew him?" Sam asked speaking up. The cop nodded

"town like this everybody knows everybody" he replied

"any connection between the two?" I asked after glancing at Dean who was walking around that car, inspecting it. "other than the fact that there all guys?"

"no" the cop shook his head "not as far as we can tell"

"any theories?" I asked as I walked over to the car. Dean stopped circling it as I went over and stood next to him. Sam came over and stood on the other side of Dean not long after I went over to him.

"honestly we don't know" the cop replied "serial murder, kidnapping ring" he listed possible theories he thought it could be.

"we'll that's exactly the kind of police work I'd expect out of you guys-"

"Dean" I hissed as pinched his arm, while Sam stomped on his foot. Dean groaned a little at the pain. He glared at me and I let go of his arm "we'll be on our way now"

"thank you for your time" Sam added "gentlemen" he said to the cop as we started walking away. Sam was in front of me and Dean was next to me. Once we were out of sight from the cop Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head.

"ow" Sam hissed at Dean

"why'd you do that?" I asked but Dean glared at me

"well I can't hit you" Dean said as it were obvious "why'd you pinch me?" Dean asked a little angry "and why'd you step on my foot?" he asked referring to Sam

"why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam shot back

"come on" Dean said stepping in front of Sam and I "they don't really know what's going on" he continued when neither of us said anything "were all alone on this. I mean, if were gonna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves" Sam cleared his throat as some more police officers walked up behind Dean.

"can I help you three?" at the sound of the man's voice Dean turned around.

"no sir we were just leaving" Dean changed his tone fast "agent Mullen, agent Skully" such a damn smart ass, I held back some laughter as the two policemen walked around us. When they were gone we walked around the other cop. He seemed cold and mean. but I tried to brush it off as I followed behind Sam and Dean.

"I wanna sit in the front thins time" I said as I caught up to the boys and stood next to Sam

"no way" Sam argued

"Dean" Sam and I both called as he was getting in the drivers seat

"oh no, I'm staying out of this" Dean closed his door and started the car waiting for Sam and I

"I'm older and taller than you" okay he was definitely taller, but he's only five almost six months older than me.

"yeah well I'm..." I couldn't think of anything. Sam laughed and walked around the car to the passenger side. "I'm thinking" he laughed again as we both got in the car. When I got in the car Dean was laughing. "you laughing at me?" Dean looked at me through the mirror

"never beautiful" I glared at him but it soon turned into a smile when he smiled at me. Dean started the car and we drove off again. Next time I will sit next to my boyfriend...one way or another.

* * *

We pulled up near some building or something. My back's against the door, my legs laying on the seat spread out, and I'm looking up at the roof of the impala. So I'm not really paying attention to where we are. The boys got out of the car but I didn't. There was some silence for a minute before Dean peeked back here at me.

"you coming, gorgeous?" he asked

"nah" I shook my head "you guys go" he eye me for a second before "better not talk to any pretty girls" I said as he started to close the door

"I'm already looking at the prettiest one" I could feel my cheeks starting to blush. "we'll be back soon" I nodded. Dean winked at me before closing the door. I looked out the window and watched them approached some women. Were trying to find that guys' girlfriend, Amy. Since the girl there talking to was putting up posters I'm guessing they found her. Them, the women, and another women went into some diner.

I took my jacket off and set it over the passenger seat. Leaving me in a pair of dark jeans, a dark purple tank top, and black boots. I leaned against the door on the passenger side and rested my legs on the seat. I grabbed purse that was on the floor and set it on my lap. I took out my mp3 player, headphones, and phone. It took me a few minutes to find a song I wanted to listen to after, I turned on the mp3 player and put in my headphones.

Some time passed and I listen to all the songs on my mp3 player while I waited for Sam and Dean. When the last song finished I went over to the other side of the seat and looked out the window to see if Sam and Dean were coming yet. After a few minutes of looking I saw them heading out of the restaurant and walking towards the car. I quickly grabbed my purse and put my stuff back in it before throwing it in on the ground on the passenger side in the front seat. To see how much time I had I glanced out the window. They were getting closer. I quickly climbed into the front from the backseat. As I was sitting down and adjusting my self Sam opened the door.

"hey, Sam" I said with a smile as Dean opened the door to the drivers side. "so, how's it going?"

"cute trick" I nodded as he closed the door and went to get in the backseat.

"thank you by the way" he didn't say anything this time though. I looked over at Dean who was laughing. He looked over at me as he started the car and I smiled at him. "so, uh what did you guys find out?" I asked them as we drove off

"well, apparently there is a local legend in this town" replied Sam

"so, where are we going?" I asked Dean in particular since he's driving

"library" Dean replied glancing at me and I nodded "to do some research on this legend" the one thing I don't like about hunting is the research part. Other than that I don't really mind anything else about this life.

* * *

When we got to the library we made our way over to the computers. Dean sat down a computer and Sam pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Me on the other hand I went over to a computer not far from them and went to the online checkers. Sometimes when we have to do research and I get bored I play some games online till Dean makes me do work.

"let me try" I heard Sam whisper from the computer they were at

"I got it" Dean snapped followed by the sound of Dean hitting something. Most likely Sam's hand away or something. I shook my head and took my attention back to the game I was playing. As I was moving my piece I heard the sound of wheels. "dude" I didn't have to turn around to know he was getting frustrated. Also I heard the sound of Dean hitting something...or someone "such a control freak" the sound of wheels got closer

"what are you playing baby?" After I moved my piece I turned my head to look at Dean. He rolled his chair over next to me.

"checkers" I replied. He looked over at the screen and watched the black piece jump over my red one. Before I could do anything he grabbed the mouse and moved my piece. Making my red piece become a king. I looked away from the screen and over at Dean, who was smiling

"your welcome" I was going to say something but Sam did before I could.

"I think I found something" I closed the checkers game and got up off of the chair I was sitting on. While Dean rolled his chair back over next to Sam "so, looks like it wasn't murder, instead suicide" Sam explained as I walked over to his right and looked at the screen "this was 1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old jumped off Sylvannia Bridge. Drowns in the river" he added

"does it say why she did it?" Dean asked

"yeah" Sam replied

"huh?" I asked when Sam sighed

"an hour before they find her she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die" Sam read off the screen. That's terrible her kids drown and then she drowns herself. Talk about ironic. Dean hummed and I looked at the screen as Sam scrolled down "our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bare it, said husband Joseph Welch" I looked at the picture on the screen and if I didn't know I'd say it was the bridge we were at earlier.

"you guys recognize that bridge?" I asked and they both looked over at me.

* * *

By the time we got back to the bridge it was pretty much pitch dark out. Dean parked the car on the bridge and the three of us got out of the car. I followed behind Sam, and Dean near the railing. For some reason I got this bad feeling bad feeling once we got here. It's probably nothing though. Being out here in the dark, by the water, on a wooden bridge in the cold didn't really make me feel that safe. Which is why I was trying to stay close to the boys.

"so this is where Constance took the swon drive" Dean said as he looked over the railing and at the water was on his right and I was on the other side of Sam.

"so you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking over at Dean. Why do I have a feeling there is about to be an argument?

"well, he's chasing the same story and were chasing him" Dean replied as he started to walk away from the railing and down the bridge. Sam started to follow him but I stayed behind and leaned against the railing. I have a headache...again. Lately I've been getting a lot of headaches and each time they've been getting more painful. Now there pretty much at the point where I just need to stop and wait for it to pass. Dean knows I get headaches he just doesn't know how bad they can get. I put the palms of my hand to my forehead when the pain started to get worse. In the distance I could hear Sam and Dean starting to argue. I tried to suppress the pain and make my way over to them.

"your really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?" I heard Dean say as I was walking over to them.

"Dean-" I tried to warn him but I don't think he heard me because my voice was kind of quiet. Since My head was hurting worse it started to hurt when I talked.

"maybe, why not?" Sam asked and I could tell this was only going to get worse "you got Kate" they were acting as if I wasn't even there.

"that is completely different" Dean said with some bitterness in his voice starting to get protective

"I don't see how it is" okay I don't see why I'm here, there acting as if I'm not anyways

"really?" Dean scoffed at Sam "does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked already knowing the answer. He was just trying to piss off his brother and from what I could tell it was working "Because Kate knows the truth about me and the things I've done" Why does he have to get me involved? I was holding onto the railing as I slowly tried to walk over to them ignoring my pounding headache.

"no and she's not ever going to" I heard Sam say as he walked closer to Dean

"well that's healthy" Dean sarcastically said seconds later. Does he really need to pick a fight? I mean I know he wants Sam around I really do, but fighting with him isn't going to make him stay. "you can pretend all you want but sooner or later your going to have to face up to who you really are" with that said Dean turned around and started walking away. Of course Sam had to follow to so I have to walk farther. Which I don't know if I can but hopefully I will manage somehow.

"Dean-" I tried calling him again. It came out a little louder but neither of them noticed

"who is that exactly?" Sam snapped following Dean

"one of us" Dean said nonchalantly not stopping. God sometimes he can really piss me off

"no! I'm not like you" Sam said getting angry and storming in front of Dean, stopping him. Which I'm kind of glad because no I don't have to walk as far, But the downside the fight is only going to get worse. I have a bad feeling. "this is not going to be my life" Sam said determined. By now I was across from them on the bridge. I tried making my way over to them before it got too out of hand. My headache was starting to ease and I quickly made my way over to them.

"well, you have a responsibility" Dean said stepping closer to Sam, making in back up a little

"to dad and his crusade?" Sam asked getting more pissed of by the second. I walked up to Dean and grabbed onto his arm holding him tight. But it didn't seem to faze him though "if it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looked like" at the mention of there mom I could see tears forming in Sam's eyes. But Dean looked like he was getting angrier but I could see some tears forming in his eyes as well.

"both of you knock it off" My voice was starting to come back but it was finally loud enough for them to hear.

"Kate, you out of all people know I'm right. When your mom died you were younger than both of us. Do you think she would have wanted this life for you?-" When he brought up my mom I let go of Dean and froze. I try not to think about my anybody in my family because they all left me. But at one point in my life even if it was for a few years I knew my dad and siblings. But my mom died when I was a few days old so, I have no memories of or with her. Knowing that sometimes does make me sad and cry which is why I try not to think about it. I felt a tear roll down the side of my cheek and Dean must have noticed it. "Haven't you ever wanted to get out and have a normal life? Don't you think your mom would have wanted that for-"

"Don't talk to her like that" Dean's voice held rage and anger. But it didn't faze Sam because he kept going with tears ready to surface in his eyes.

"even if we do find the thing that killed our moms, their gone...and there not coming back" That was the last straw for Dean apparently. He grabbed Sam by his collar and slammed him into the metal beam of the bridge, making a loud thud when Sam collided with it. My eyes went wide when it happened. Everything was getting so out of control. Just seeing part of the side of his face all I could see was anger, rage, but he started to calm down before talking.

"Don't talk about her like that" Dean looked over at me when I grabbed his arm. All I could see in his eyes were so many different mixed emotions. He looked back over at Sam before talking again "don't talk about either of them like that Dean corrected himself which made me kind of happy that he included my mom as well.

"Dean, let him go" I said pulling a little on his arm making him look at me. His green eyes locked with my light brown ones. Without looking away from me he roughly let go of Sam. Dean didn't look at Sam instead he wiped away some tears I hadn't realized had fallen. Then he looked away from me and started walking again. "you okay?" I asked Sam who nodded

"Kate-"

"guys" Sam and I both looked over at Dean. My eyes widened again when I Constance standing on the ledge of the bridge. I walked a little closer so I was standing behind Dean. His hand grabbed mine squeezing it a little. I could feel Sam standing next to me because I saw his shadow on the ground come next to mine. Constance looked over at us before jumping off the ledge of the bridge...again. Sam, Dean, and I quickly ran over to the spot where Constance just was. Dean let go of my hand when when we started running. All three of us looked over the ledge trying to find Constance.

"where'd she go?" Dean asked when none of us saw her

"good question" I said as the sound of the cars engine turning on followed by the lights caught all our ears. Sam, Dean, and I turned our heads towards the car. I squinted my eyes at the bright headlights. "what the-" Dean started but didn't finish as we backed away from the railing. I was standing in between the brothers and felt Dean's hand lace with mine again. I squeezed his hand a little as that bad feeling got worse.

"who's driving your car?" Sam asked the most obvious question ever.

"I thought you had the keys?" I asked Dean as I looked at him. He reached into his right pocket of his jacket and pulled out the car keys. The tires squealed loudly as it moved towards us...kind of fast. I couldn't take my eyes away from the possessed impala. Dean's grip on my hand tightened as he pulled me backwards, and before I knew it I was running in between Sam and Dean. Each seconds as we were running though Dean's grip on my had kept getting tighter. Which was starting to hurt my hand but I'll worry about that later. Sam was yelling at us to run and to run faster, but I don't think I can run any faster. I'm pretty much being dragged by Dean as it is. But it didn't matter because we can't outrun a damn car. Dean veered right and I didn't have a choice but to as well. But when we jumped over the railing Dean hand slipped from mine. I missed the railing.

I grabbed onto the bottom railing. So my hands were diagonal from a little lower than Sam's waist since her was next to me. My hands started slipping as Sam was pulling himself back up. I don't have that much upper body strength because I'm a girl. Sam pulled himself up onto the edge of the bridge. One of my hands accidentally slipped so I was holding on with on hand still slipping.

"Kate" I looked up and saw Sam reaching out his hand towards me. With the hand the slipped off the bridge I reached for Sam's hand. Sam grabbed my hand pulled me up onto the edge of the bridge next to him.

"thanks" I said in between breathing heavy and then the panic took over "where's Dean?" Sam looked down into the water which made me nervous.

"Dean!" he yelled. A few seconds later I spotted a dark muddy figure crawling onto shore below.

"what?" He groaned from below continued to crawl out of the water. I could barely see him but I knew he was alive and alright which is all that mattered.

"you okay?" I asked him and you could hear the worry in my voice

"I'm super" dean replied as he lied on the dirty ground and raised his hand in an ok signal. I rolled my eyes at how big of a smartass he is, while Sam laughed a little at his older brother. I looked back over at Sam and he was climbing back over the railing to get back on the bridge.

"Kate" Sam held out his hand again to me and I took it. He helped me not fall and get back on the bridge standing on two feet.

"thanks again, Sam" I said holding onto his shoulder

"no problem" he replied glancing back over the railing at the water, I followed his gaze. "you think he smells?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that

"If he does there's no way I'm touching him till he's clean" Now it was Sam's turn to let out a laugh. Sam and I started walking back to the impala in silence. Till Sam spoke up about half way there.

"so um...how long have you and Dean ya know...been together?"

"uh, since mid October" I replied "so, a few weeks or so" Sam nodded

"you seem to make him happy" I looked at Sam and smiled a little "which is a good thing"

"you think I make him happy?" Sam nodded

"definitely" I like that he said that, I mean I could only hope that I do make Dean happy. But hearing somebody else say that does kind of make me feel good.

"why do you two look so happy?" Dean grumbled as he walked over to us. He was covered in head to toe in mud, dirt, and some leaves. I couldn't hold back a laugh which made him glare at me. "your laughing at me?"

"you laughed at me earlier" I reminded him in between laughing. But stopped a few seconds later as he went over to the car to check it out.

"Is the car okay?" Sam asked

"yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now" Dean told us as he walked to the front of the car "that Constance chick- what a bitch!" Dean yelled that last part probably hoping she would hear him probably.

"obviously she doesn't want us looking into things" I said as I leaned next to Dean on the hood of the car.

"so where does the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked. Dean threw his hands up in a mixture of defeat and frustration before they hit his thighs. He flicked some of the mud off of his hands and accidentally getting some on me. The three of us sat in silence thinking about everything that has happened today.

"you smell like a toilet" I couldn't help but laugh at Sam's comment, even though Dean glared at me.

"he's not wrong" I said with a shrug "you do smell pretty bad" Dean turned his gaze to glare at Sam when he laughed

"let's just get to a motel" Dean moved away from the hood of the car and went to get in to. Sam went to the other side to get in the passenger side...and I was stuck in the back...again.

* * *

By the time we got to a local motel it was already daylight. The mud Dean was in was starting to harden by now, and he still smelled pretty bad. My headache was starting to come e. It's not that bad right now and I'm hoping it stays that way. Dean barely knows how bad they and Sam doesn't know at all. I was standing behind Dean and on Sam's right.

"one room, please" Dean said as he threw his credit card on a log in book. The older man standing on the other side of the desk took the card and looked at it. He looked between the card and us a few times.

"you guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked us while he looked at the card. The three of us looked at us confused not knowing what he meant

"what do you mean?" Sam asked what we were all thinking

"that other guy Burt Aframian" The man told us looking up from the card as if we should already know "he came in and bought a room for the whole month" Dean glanced between Sam and I for a second.

"what room would that be again?" I asked the man with a light smile

"room ten" the man said as he handed Dean his credit card back

"thank you for your time" Dean said with a grin "but we'll be on our way now" the man nodded as we went outside. Once we were outside we looked around for room ten. When we found it picked the lock and I followed him inside. I turned around and Dean was still standing outside with his back to the door. Sam grabbed him by the collar pulling him inside and closing the door. This was definitely a hunters room. There was newspaper clippings covering the walls, the bed was a mess...along with the rest of the room

"whoa" Sam was first to speak. Dean walked over to a end table and turned on a lamp. Underneath the lamp was a half eaten cheeseburger sitting on a the wrapper it came in. Dean picked it up and smelled it. But by the way Dean quickly set it down I'm guessing its gone bad.

"how long do you think he's been gone?" I asked Dean as I walked over and stood behind him

"gotta be a couple days at least" Dean replied. I looked over Sam when he spoke up

"salt, cat's eye-shells" Sam got up off the ground and continued talking "He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in" I walked away from Dean and over to the a wall with newspaper clippings. One piece of paper in particular caught my eye. "what'd you find?"

"centennial highway victims" I heard Dean's say from the other side of the room. I turned around and looked at the two men. Dean was looking at some of the clippings one the walls and Sam came stood next to him. I turned back around and took my attention back to the piece of paper I was looking at. It was the same article we were looking at when we were at the library. Above the article was a piece of paper the said 'Women In White' in black marker taped to the wall. "I don't get it, I mean different guys, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" I turned on a lamp that was on a table near me, revealing more papers and picture. One of the pictures above the lamp caught my eye. It was of a women in a white flowing dress in a street...a women in white.

"John, figured out the case"

"what do you mean?" I turned around to look at Sam and Dean who were looking at me confused.

"women in white" I turned back around to look at the article taped to the wall "he found the same article we did at the library. Constance Welch is a women in white"

"you sly dogs" I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, he can be such an idiot sometimes. I turned back around and Sam was behind me looking at the article and papers I was. "alright, so if we're dealing with a women in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it" that would be the obvious things to do...then again this is John Winchester were talking about.

"she might have another weakness" Sam suggested

"no, dad would want to make sure" Dean said as he walked over towards Sam and I. He leaned over my shoulder and skimmed the article "does it say where she was buried?" I shook my head

"not that I see" I replied "maybe she was cremated" Both boys shrugged

"If I were dad I would go check out her husband, though" Sam said tapping the picture of Constance's husband, Joesph Welch. "If he's still alive" he added as he walked over to one of the beds

"alright, why don't you two look for an address. I'm going to go get cleaned up" Dean said. I nodded without looking away from the picture of a women in white that was on the wall. "you wanna come?" Dean whispered in my ear

"not when your all muddy...and smelly" I whispered back. He frowned a little but nodded and headed towards the bathroom

"hey, Dean" Dean stopped and turned back around to look at his brother "what I earlier about mom and dad, I'm sorry-" Dean held up his hand stopping Sam

"no, chick-flick moments" Sam scoffed looking away for a second the looking back

"alright...jerk"

"bitch" Sam scoffed again as Dean left and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile a little at the two. I turned around from looking at the picture and Sam was over by a mirror looking at something. Quietly I walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder. In his hands were two pictures. In his left hand was a picture of John sitting on the impala, Dean was on his left and he was holding Sam. In his right hand was a picture of Dean when he was about nine sitting in a motel room. On his left was a five year old Sam, to Dean right was a four year old me, and behind me was my brother Cameron when he w I smiled a little at the picture of all of us. It was taken not long before my dad was killed. His phone started ringing so he took it out of his pocket. I immediately knew it was his girlfriend when I saw the bright smile on his face.

"check the message" Sam quickly turned around not knowing I was behind him "I can look for the address, I guess"

"you sure?" he asked "I mean I can help-"

"I know you want to call her...or just hear her voice..." Sam looked at me a little surprised "so just do it. I'm used to doing research" he let out a light laugh before nodding and starting to walk outside. I went over to my bag and took out my laptop and at don on one of the beds.

"Kate" I looked up at Sam, who's hand was on the door knob "I never apologized for the things I said back at the bridge."

"don't worry about it" I didn't want to think about those things. That's the past, this is the present, I want to look forward not backwards. Besides my headache was starting again and I don't want to get into an argument so it gets worse. He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off before he could "you were angry...I've said things in the past when I'm angry that I regret later on...It's okay"

"alright" Sam let go of the knob and instead sat down on the other bed in the room, and started playing the messages his girlfriend left him. Time went by and haven't been able to find the address. Sam was listening to another message from his girlfriend when I got up from the bed. I went over to the bathroom door and listened...the water wasn't running anymore. I slowly opened the door and quietly closed it behind me. Dean had his back to me so he didn't see me. He was buttoning his pants from what I could see. His shirt and jacket were on the sink. I wrapped my arms around his waist surprising him.

"hey, handsome" Dean turned his head too look at me with a grin. He definitely looks better not covered in mud.

"can I help you?" I nodded

"I'm hungry...and have a head ache" I replied "but were out of asprin"

"and you want me to buy you food and asprin?" he asked emphasizing the word me.

"please" I asked before walking around to the other side of him so I was standing in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean started to deepen the kiss after a few seconds, asking for entrance which I gave him. He picked me up and set me on the sink in front of us. So I near his jacket and shirt. His hands rested at my hips moving up and down. About a minute or two later I pulled away and rested my forehead against his "so is that a yes?" I asked while trying to catch my breathe.

"your lucky I like you" I smiled and brushed my lips against his gently. "your tattoo is showing" Dean said putting his hand on my hip. I looked down and my shirt was up a little showing the tattoo I have on my hip. I have a total of two tattoos, a flower on my hip and a rose on my ankle. I went to pull my shirt down but Dean stopped me "I didn't say I didn't like it" I could feel my cheeks turning red. Before I could say say anything Dean kissed me again. But I pulled away before he could try and deepen it. I grabbed his shirt and handed it to him

"you might need this" He took it and I watched as he slipped it over his head. I grabbed his jacket without tearing my eyes away from my boyfriend. "this too" He took the jacket and I hopped off the sink, almost accidentally bumping into Dean.

"careful" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door waiting for him to put on his jacket. Once it was on he walked over to me kissing me briefly once more "let's go" I nodded and opened the door.

"hey, man were gonna get something to eat at that diner down the street" Dean said as he followed me out of the bathroom and turned off the light. "you want anything?" He asked as we walked over to the door

"no" Sam replied

"Aframian is buying" Sam shook his head and I opened the door. When we were walking down the steps Dean grabbed my hand and I looked him. But he wasn't looking at me, I followed his gaze and there was two policemen talking to the guy from the desk. The guy pointed over towards us and his grip on my hand got a little tighter. Dean turned around and since he was holding my hand I did to. With his other hand I watched dean pull out his phone, probably calling Sam to let him know. As he was talking I looked behind us and the policemen were walking towards us. I turned back around as Dean closed his phone. Dean and I quickly turned back around to look at them. His grip on my hand hadn't loosened if anything it was starting to get tighter. "problem offices?"

"where's the other one?" The policeman on the right asked referring to Sam

"other guy, what other guy?" Dean asked with a grin. The officer looked at the other guy an pointed to the room we were in. Dean and I both watched as he went over to the room. Hopefully Sam was already gone.

"so..." I looked away from the door and back over at the policeman "fake U.S marshalls, fake credit cards...you got anything that's real?"

"my boots" Dean said flatly. I glanced down for a second before adding something.

"my boobs" I could see Dean grinning out of the corner of my eye. The cop didn't like either of our answers. The one cop slammed Dean into the hood of the impala and the other one slammed me into the hood of the impala next to Dean. When I hit the impala my headache started to get worse.

"you have the right to remain silent..." I looked over at Dean and he was looking back at me. This is just fantastic, just how I wanted to spend my day.

* * *

The policemen took us back to the police station to be questioned. The bad this is they separated Dean and I though. I had to go into a different room than him. I mean its far from the first time I've been arrested but my headaches getting worse and I really don't want to be alone with this guy. I'm not that comfortable around that many people. Mostly just Dean...and Sam seems okay. I'd rather be next to Dean instead of sitting in a chair with my wrist handcuffed to it, sitting across from a cop.

"what's your name?" he asked me "I mean already know the other guys name is Dean, but we don't know yours"

"why would you care?" I answered his question with another question. I didn't want to look at him so I was looking down at the ground. Besides I still had a pounding headache that was getting worse by the second

"I don't" I rolled my eyes but he didn't see "but I need to know"

"can I leave yet?" I asked looking up fro the ground for a second but quickly looking back down when he looked at me. But when I glanced up I saw a dish on the desk filled with paper clips. I didn't matter though because they were on the other side of the desk, far out of reach.

"I'm asking the question here" the cop replied a little bitterly. He was about to say something else but there was a knock at the door then another cop opened it. I only glanced over at briefly.

"we just got a 911" this other cop started "shots fired over at whiteford road"

"stay here" the cop sitting across from me told me as he got up and walked out the door. My headache started getting worse and I held the side of my forehead with my spare hand. I looked up a little bit and I couldn't believe what I saw. One of the paper clips was slowly moving out of the jar. My headache got worse and it flew out of the dish and into my hand. But once it was in my hand the headache was gone. I've seen a lot of weird things but this definitely takes the cake...I could use it the door opened again and I quickly hid the paper clip. But I sighed when I saw it was just Dean.

"well, it took you long enough" I said with a smile as Dean walked over to me

"sorry, I was handcuffed to a cabinet" I reached up my hand so he saw the handcuff on my wrist

"gee I don't know the feeling" He rolled his eyes before taking the paper clip from my hand and unlocking the handcuffs."hey, isn't that your dads journal?" Dean nodded. Now I know something's up.

"come on let's get the hell out of here" I couldn't agree more with my boyfriend. We walked over to the door and Dean opened it a little to see if there we any cops around. When the coast was clear we quickly but quietly found our way out. I followed Dean up to the roof and we climbed down the fire escape. Who knew those things could come in so handy. Dean climbed down the ladder then jumped down at the bottom. I followed behind him but when I got to the bottom Dean grabbed my waist and I held onto him, so I didn't fall. "come on" Dean grabbed my hand and we left the alley we were in. We stopped down the street at the payphone. Dean went inside while stood outside waiting for him. He wanted to call Sam and tell about the journal. As long as I've known John he's taken that thing with him everywhere. I could hear him talking but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was how that paperclip flew into my hand. Yeah, I had a really bad headache, I wanted to get that handcuff off because it was tight, and then it just flew into my hand. I don't know how to explain it. But I do know I can't tell Dean. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dean opened the door accidentally hitting me with it. "we have to go" Dean said with worry in his voice which made me a little uneasy.

"what happened?" I asked as followed Dean who started walking down the road

"Sam's in trouble" I could tell he was worried about his brother

"where is he?" I asked trying to keep up with him

"he said Constance was buried behind her old house so I'm guessing he was heading there" I was next to him when he stopped making me run into him. But it didn't faze him though.

"why'd you stop?" Dean didn't say anything instead he walked across the street to a gas station. "hello?" I yelled at Dean as I followed him across the street "what are you doing?" Dean stopped and turned around to look at me

"I'm going to borrow a car here" he replied. And I knew what that meant, he was going to hot-wire one of the ones that were in the parking lot and steal it to go find Sam. I sighed and followed him over to an empty car on the side of the building. He picked the lock and got in the front seat. I looked around making sure nobody was around. I turned back around when I heard the engine start "get in" I did as Dean said and went around to the other side, getting in the passenger side. Within seconds were speeding down the road heading for Constance's old house. A ride that should have been about a half an hour turned into a little less than fifteen minutes. When we got to the house the impala was parked outside of the house, and the sound of Sam screaming could be heard. The minute Dean heard that he stormed out of the car with his gun in hand. I quickly got out of the stolen car and ran after Dean. He started shooting at the window on the driver side, shattering the glass into tiny pieces. From what I could see from next to Dean Constance was on top Sam and her hand was in his chest where his heart is. When Constance appeared Dean started shooting at her again. She disappeared for a seconds and Sam sat up.

"I'm taking you home" Sam quickly started the car and drove it into the house. My eyes widened not believing Sam did that.

"Sam!" I looked away from the car and over at Dean for a second. By the time I looked back the car was crashed into the abandoned house. Dean and I quickly ran into the house to make sure Sam was okay "Sam"

"here" Sam called. At least he was alive.

"are you okay?" I asked as Dean and I made our way over to the passenger side of the car.

"I think" I stood next to Dean as he unlocked and opened the passenger door

"can you move?" Dean asked with concern in his voice

"yep. Help me" I looked away from the boys for a second. Only to see Constance pick up some picture in a frame that was on the ground. She didn't look happy at all. Well, at first she looked sad then she looked pissed. I looked back over at Sam and Dean, and by now Sam was out of the car standing on Deans left, while I was on his right.

"guys" they looked at me confused till they saw Constance. She looked up at us before throwing the picture to the ground. Seconds later a dresser that was across from us flew across the room towards us. I moved out of the way in time...but it pinned Sam and Dean against the impala. Both grunted in pain when it made contact with them. I fell on the ground inches away from the dresser hitting my head on some wood, from when Sam crashed into the building. My headache started coming back and I sat up a little and leaned up against he impala next to the dresser. I glanced up at the boys when I heard them grunting. They were trying to move the dresser but they weren't strong enough. The lights started flickering and if I didn't know any better I'd say Constance looked...scared. Constance turned round when water started pouring down from the stairs. At the top of the stairs were two children, a boy and a girl looking directly at Constance. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs looking at them with...fear...or was it guilt.

"you've come home to us, mommy" the children said in unison as they clasped there hands together. In the blink of an eye the children were standing next to her. The two children hugged her around the waist and Constance threw her head back letting out a piercing, pain filled, agonizing scream. I watched as her image began to flicker, then it started to dissolve, growing murky and shorter, then blood red, seconds later black till she seeped into the ground...along with her kids. I turned my head when I heard a loud thud and shattering glass. Sam and Dean threw the dresser to the ground. Dean reached his hand out to me helping me up off of the ground. We walked over to where Constance and her kids were a few minutes a go, which is now just a puddle of water.

"so, this is where she drowned her kids" wow way to state the obvious Dean

"which is why she could never go home" It wasn't so much of a question more like a statement. Sam sighed, probably trying to catch his breathe before adding on.

"she was to scared to face'em"

"you found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy" Dean said before hitting Sam in the chest and smiling a little at his brother. Sam laughed but soon it disappeared into a groan of pain.

"yeah, wish I could say the same for you" Sam said turning around to look at Dean, who was back by the impala "what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak" I couldn't help but laugh at Sam's comment. Only to get a slight glare from Dean.

"hey, saved your ass" Dean said before looking back at the car. He bent down by the tire "I'll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car..." He glanced over at Sam and I, well mostly Sam "I'll kill you" Him and that car, I swear he likes it mores than me. Sam started laughing and I grin came across my lips.

"you and that car" Dean looked over at me and I smiled at him

* * *

After Dean got the impala out of the house Dean had to take Sam back to Stanford. I knew he was sad about that but he wouldn't show it. I crawled in the backseat to take a nap. So the two could maybe talk. My jacket was underneath my head and I was laying sideways on the leather seat. I didn't take long for my eyes to drift shut though. The past few day have been...interesting. I got to see Sam again and he was the same kind hearted, good guy I remembered. I got to see Dean with his brother, which I think he enjoyed even though we still don't know where John is. But now its going to be just Dean and I again. I just want him to be happy.

I was woken up when the car came to a stop. We were parked outside of Sam's apartment at Stanford. I got up as Sam was getting out of the car. If he wasn't going to be here I wasn't going to be stuck in the back. When I'd rather be next to the guy in the driver's seat. I got out of the car after Sam closed the passenger door. He was crouched down looking at Dean threw the door.

"call me if you find him?" I saw Dean nod "maybe I can meet up with you guys, huh"

"yeah, alright" god Dean is so stubborn. Sam moved away from the door and looked over at me. "take care of him...he needs you I can tell" Sam whispered so Dean didn't hear

"of course" Sam smiled a little and nodded before taking off towards his home. I got in the passenger seat slamming the door. Dean started the car but didn't drive.

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam turned around and looked at him. Dean put his hand on the passenger seat and leaned forward a little towards me "you know, you and us, we made a hell of a team back there"

"yeah" Sam agreed but It seemed as almost as if he was sad. Dean turned the key in the ignition and we drove off leaving Sam at his house like he wanted. It was quiet for a few minutes before Dean decided to say something.

"did you?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the road. I looked at him confused

"did I what?"

"ever think about getting out of this life?" Then I remembered what Sam had said while we were all on the bridge.

"no" I lied. When I seventeen I got out for about a year and half. I went to high school, was the captain of the cheerleading team, made the honor role, played volleyball, soccer, and in the end got accepted to Stanford like Sam. But I never went. Things happened and I decided to get back into hunting and two and a half years or so later I met Dean.

"you know I can tell when your lying" I looked over at him and he was looking back at me

"it was a long time ago and I don't feel that way anymore" It was the truth but Dean still didn't really look convinced "I'm happy where I am" we were at a red light and Dean got quiet. But when it turned green Dean turned right around heading the way we just came from. "what are you doing?"

"going back to Sam's" I looked at him confused "something doesn't feel right"

"alright" I sat back in the seat and we were back at Sam's within five or so minutes. When we got to the house you could see fire in one of the windows. Dean stormed out of the car and I followed him into the house. He kicked open the door and smoke started to fill my lungs from behind him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running into the house. I could hear Sam yelling his girlfriends name. It was also getting hotter as we got closer to where Sam's voice was coming from. "Sam!" Dean yelled when we got to Sam's bedroom. The room was on fire and Sam was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling yelling his girlfriends name. I looked up at the ceiling and there was a blonde women pinned to it and she was bleeding from her stomach. I'm guessing that is...or was his girlfriend.

"No!No!" Sam yelled as Dean ran over to him. I stayed in the doorway waiting for them. Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt and pulled him off the bed. The whole time Sam was yelling her name, Jess and the word no. But I can't really blame him I mean he comes home after a hunting trip and his girlfriend dies. I mean I know what its like to loose people your close to but I can't imagine loosing the the way my mom died. Dean pulled Sam out of the room and the three of us ran out of the house. The whole time Sam protested though.

* * *

After we got out of the house I called 911 while Dean talked to Sam. It didn't take long for the policemen, firemen, and ambulances to show up. Once they showed up people started showing crowding around being noise. Sam was over by the trunk doing something with the arsenal. I was standing not far from the car watching him by some people talking. Dean walked behind me placing a hand on my back.

"you think he'll be okay?" I asked him not bothering to turn around

"I hope so" he replied with concern and a little worry in his voice. I turned around to look at him. "I never want to go what he's going through though"

"good because your stuck with me" I kissed him on the cheek

"come on" Dean grabbed my hand and we walked over to Sam. A few seconds later Sam looked up from one of the guns and over at us. He sighned before throwing it back into the trunk.

"we got work to do" Sam told us before closing the trunk.


	3. Wendigo

**Thanks to the people who have followed and favorited this story.****I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Along with writing my other story so please bare with me. I decided to make this story go from all of season 1 and end in the beginning of season 2. Also check my profile for pictures.**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from the actual show**

**Authors Note~ I love comments, so please comment on what you think. I like them to know what people think and how to know how I'm doing. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can though. also check my profile for picture every now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wendigo

Kate's P.O.V~

_I opened my eyes starting to regain consciousness. I was in the motel we were staying at. Which was weird because a few seconds ago I left to get a drink from outside. My back, head, and throat were hurting. Slowly I sat up and the room started to stop spinning...but not completely. The window by the door was shattered and glass was pretty much everywhere. Things were also knocked over and broken throughout the room. On the bed closest the the bathroom the blankets and sheets were knocked off. What happened and why don't I remember it? I got up off the ground trying to ignore the pain in my back. I got up off the ground so I could go over to the bathroom. As I walking I stepped on glass breaking it even more. When I got over by the bed I noticed blood...and a lot of it. I got a really bad feeling in my stomach I started to get closer to it. My heart almost stopped when I saw the person I was closest to lying dead on the ground next to it. My sister was dead and I had no idea how it happened. She was covered in blood and her insides were pretty much her outsides now. I walked over to her and fell to my knees crying. She was all I had left and now I have nobody. My moms dead, my dads dead, my other sister is gone, my brother is gone. I'm all alone. The cuts on her looked like an animal scratched the hell out of her. Her eyes were open but they just looked cold. All I could think about is how much pain she must have been in. After a few minutes of crying and feeling helpless I tried to fight more tears and pull myself together. I took the necklaces Danielle was wearing off her neck and shoved them in my pocket. Before our mother she gave Danielle her locket, a shiny green necklace her mother gave her, and a chain with her wedding ring and engagement ring. A few years ago Danielle gave me the green necklace. But I didn't want the other two to be thrown away somewhere. I dialed 911 but when they asked for my name I hung up the phone. Before getting up off the ground. I whipped my eyes and ran out of the room._

I jolted awake and sighed in relief when I was in the back seat of the impala. Just another nightmare. For the past few weeks I've been having nightmares about my sister, Danielle's death. Dean doesn't know but he does know something is up. We dug around Stanford for about a week and last night we headed back on the road. I remember Sam fell asleep sometime around three in the morning or so, and Dean and I talked for a while but I must a have fallen asleep. When I looked up in the front Sam and Dean weren't in there. I looked out the window, it was starting to get dark out and we were parked outside somebody's house. After rubbing my eyes a few times I sat up talking my legs off the seat and tried to stretch out. Whenever I fall asleep in the back I always get a stiff neck and my back hurts a little. A couple of minutes later I saw Sam and Dean coming out of the house. When Dean got over to his door he saw that I was awake and winked at me.

"Sam, sleeping beauty is finally awake" Dean said with a laugh before turning his head to look at me "you know I was begging to think you were dead"

"how long was I out?"

"well, you fell asleep close to eight in the morning and now its almost five in the afternoon" Dean replied as he started the car

"why are we here?" I asked looking back out the window at the house

"I was wondering the same thing" I saw Dean shoot Sam a glare out of the corner of my eye

"a case" Dean pulled away from the house and I leaned back into the seat

"where are we going?" I looked up at the mirror and Dean was looking at me

"bar...to do research" I rolled my eyes Dean can go for a drink anytime of the day. He can drink for hours and not even really get drunk, that's how use to the stuff he is to. I mean I can hold down a drink...just not as well as him.

* * *

When we got to a local bar it was already starting to get dark out. Sam brought in his bag with his laptop in it. The boys went to get a table and I went to get a drink. As I was walking away from them Dean yelled at me to get him one too. The bartender gave me the drinks and I payed him. I searched around for Sam and Dean, finally I found them in the back near a window. They were sitting next to each other and Sam was taking out his laptop. I walked up behind Dean and waved one of the beers in his face. He looked up at me before taking the beer. I walked over and sat on the other side of Sam since Dean was sitting next to the wall.

"so, were there any before that?" Dean asked Sam

"I have idea what your talking about" Sam and Dean both looked over at me

"uh, Black Water Ridge, this girl Haliey her brother went missing there" Sam replied "nobody will look for him because he's supposed to get back at the end of the month. But Haliey said he usually sends a message to let her and there brother know he's alright. Hasn't send one in says" Sam added before looking over at Dean "and yeah, in 1982-eight different people all vanished the same year" He handed Dean some newspaper most likely from the past about people vanishing "authorities said it was a grizzly attack, and again in 1959 and again before that in 1936" Sam took out his laptop and Dean handed me the newspaper to look at. On the front the heading said 'GRIZZLY BEAR STRIKES AGAIN'. "every twenty-three years, just like clockwork" I looked up from the newspaper and Sam was on his laptop "okay, watch this..." Sam moved the laptop a little so all three of us could see "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, check this out" Sam clicked the arrow key, going through three frames before looking up at Dean and I.

"do it again" Dean asked. Sam clicked it again three more times but slower

"three frames, isn't that like a fraction of a second or something?" I asked taking a sip of my beer

"yeah it is" Sam replied "and whatever that thing is it can move...fast" Dean punched Sam in the arm surprising him

"told you, something weird was going on"

"yeah" Sam closed the laptop "I got one more thing..." the way he said that last part I knew it was going to be important "...in 59' one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack- just a kid- barely crawled out of the woods alive" Dean nodded taking in the information

"there a name?" He asked

"yeah, let's go" before Dean and I could blink Sam had shoved his laptop back in the bag and was halfway to the door

"I guess were going" Dean nodded and we both got up from the table

"guess so, baby" Dean grabbed his beer and with his other hand he laced his fingers with mine. I kissed him on the cheek and we followed after Sam back to the impala.

* * *

After we left the bar we over to where this kid, well now old man lived. It was starting to get late so I was a little surprised when he let us. He was an older man, had grey/white hair, was in a bathrobe, and not to sound mean or anything bu he kind of had a belly.

"look Ranger, I don't know why your asking me about this" The man said as he let us into his fairly small home "its public record. I was a kid" he put a cigarette in his mouth before continuing "my parents got mauled by a grizzly-"

"grizzly?" Sam asked the man with skepticism in his voice. We all know a grizzly couldn't do something like that.

"Is that what really attacked them?" I asked him hoping he would tell the truth. The man pulled the cigarette out of his mouth before nodding. But the look on his face I could tell he was lying.

"the other people that went missing that year-those bear attacks too?" Dean asked walking a little closer to him. The man tried not looking at us "and then all the people that went missing this year" The man glanced over at us a little "same thing?" The man looked away again trying to avoid us "If we knew what we were dealing with we might be able to stop it" The looked back over at us and took the cigarette out of his mouth

"I seriously doubt that" He told us. I know he knows something but its as if he's scared to tell us "anyways..." he said as he sat down in a chair near him "...what difference would it make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did" I know what it's like to lose you parents at a young age, and if people found out they would probably lock you up in the looney bin or something. I started to walk closer to the man

"Mr. Shaw" I sat down on the bed near him "what did you see?" he took a few deep breaths before answering me, but never took his eyes off me.

"nothing" he replied flatly shaking his head a little remembering the night "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I hard it though.A roar...like no man or animal I've ever heard"

"It came at night?" I asked doubling checking. The man nodded "got inside your tent?" His eyes widened a little and he shook his head

"It got inside our _cabin_" He said correcting me emphasizing the word cabin a little "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came. It didn't smash a window or break the door-it _unlocked_ it" I tilted my head a little trying to think of what could do that. I mean what creature unlocks a door instead of breaking it or something? I glanced over at Sam and Dean out of the corner of my eye. They had the same expression on there faces that I did. "you know of a bear that can do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming"

"It killed them?" Sam asked

"dragged them off into the night" Mr. Shaw answered shaking his head a little "why it left me alive-been asking myself that ever since" I looked down at the ground. I can't even imagine what that must have been like "did leave me this though" he moved his shirt down a little to reveal a thick scar that looked like a claw mark on his left shoulder. I looked away from him and down at my necklaces. I started tracing the edges of them. "there's something evil in those woods, it was some sort of a demon"

"thank you for your time " I heard Dean say "but we should get going" I took my eyes away from my necklaces and over to Sam and Dean. I got up off the bed following them out the door. When we walked out the door I felt a hand on my back, glancing behind me I smiled at Dean. "spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want to get in. They just go through the walls" Dean pointed out once we were far enough so he wouldn't be able to hear us.

"so, its probably something else-something corporeal" Sam suggested as we were walking down a hallway

"corporeal?" Dean repeated "excuse me professor" I couldn't help but grin a little at Dean, he's such a smartass. But I wouldn't want him to be any other way.

"shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked

"claws, its speed- could be a skin walker or a black dog" I suggested

"whatever were talking about, its a creature and its corporeal, which means we can kill it" Dean added. When we left the motel we headed for the impala. As we were walking out Dean moved his hand from my back to my hand intertwining them. We walked over to the trunk of the impala with Sam following behind us. Dean let go of my hand to unlocked the trunk. He lifted up the part covering the arsenal. After he set a pistol upright so the trunk didn't close I grabbed a dark green duffel bag and handed it to him.

"we can't let that Hailey girl go out there by herself" Sam said as Dean threw a shotgun in the duffel bag. I nodded if this Hailey person went out there she would just get herself hurt or killed.

"oh yeah what are we going to tell her?" Dean asked as her threw some more guns in the bag after checking them "she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Sam opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"but we have to tell her something,though" Dean looked over at me and I handed him some more bullets. He took them and I shrugged

"her brother is missing" Dean stressed looking between Sam and I, well mostly Sam. "she's not going to just sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her. And we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predictor friend" Dean added before going back to fixing the guns and putting them in the bag. Dean zipped the bag up taking it out of the trunk handing it to me. I took it and he closed the trunk.

"so, finding dad's not enough" Sam asked angrily. Oh boy here we go...again. "now we gotta babysit too?" Dean was standing slightly in front of me and we both looked at him. Sam rolled his eyes when nobody said anything "what?"

"nothing" Dean said nonchalantly and shrugging it off. He grabbed the duffel bag from me and threw it at Sam. This is going to be a great day tomorrow morning I can already tell. Dean walked away to get in the drivers seat, leaving just Sam and I alone. I sighed before leaving and getting in the back. No long later Sam got in the passenger seat. Dean drove to a motel that was about fifteen or twenty minutes away. The car ride there was completely silent and a little awkward. Nobody really said anything the rest of the night. We all pretty much just went to bed once we got there. I went into the bathroom to change. I changed into one of Dean's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, then I brushed my hair. By the time I was finished getting dressed both boys were passed out on the beds. I got under the covers next to Dean and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up breathing heavy and sweating. I pretty much had to relive my sisters death again last night. I mean I hated it when it happened but now I keep reliving it and feeling the pain every time I go to sleep. It took me a few seconds to realize my head was lying on something hard yet firm. I looked up and smiled when I saw my sexy boyfriend sleeping. God he attractive when he's awake and he's still, maybe more attractive when he's sleeping. His arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt...which I didn't mind. I looked over at the other bed and Sam was still asleep. There was no point in going back to sleep since I would probably have the same dream. I slowly moved Dean arm from my waist trying not to wake him up. I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. On my way I grabbed my duffel bag with my clothes and stuff in it. The best way to try to wake is usually a hot shower.

I threw the bag on the ground before turning on the water. After taking off Dean's shirt and my shorts I got in the shower. The hot water definitely woke me up and felt good. I quickly washed my hair and body. As did that the water ran down my back, it felt hot but I didn't care. When I was done I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. After searching threw the bag I got dressed in a pair of navy blue short shorts, a tank top, and a flannel button up top over it. When I looked at my reflection in the mirror I decided to put on some make-up. A light layer of foundation, black eyeliner, tan eye shadow that matched my skin tone, mascara, and some strawberry lip gloss. There was a knock at the door making drop my lip gloss. I picked it up and shoved my stuff before going over to the door.

"you almost done?" Sam asked "I wanted to take a shower. I nodded

""yeah" I grabbed my bag and left the bathroom "hey" Sam turned back around to look at me "is Dean still sleeping?" Sam nodded before closing the door. "guess I'll wake him up" I said to myself. I set the bag on the table by the window before walking over to sleeping Dean. I got on the bed and shook him a little. "Dean, we have to get going soon" He didn't move but I could have saw his lip curl a little. As if he was trying to stop himself from smiling. I tried to fight back a grin of my own. I moved a little on the bed before swinging my leg over Dean so I was sitting on his torso. "Dean, I know your awake" I leaned down and kissed him, a few seconds later he started kissing me back. Before he could try and deepen it I pulled away. His eyes were open and he was looking at me "see your awake"

"how'd you know?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes

"you smiled" he rolled his eyes as he moved his hands from his sides to the sides of my hips "you have to get up"

"why" he whined "can't we just stay here...like this" I rolled my eyes

"no, remember were working a job?" I got up off of Dean and sat down next to him. He sat up and pulled me in for a kiss. But it didn't last long this time.

"where's Sam?" He asked after he got out of the bed and noticed Sam wasn't in the other bed. Dean was only in his boxers, no shirt...or pants. Not that it bothered me.

"shower" I replied. Dean nodded and went over to a duffel bag next to mine on the table. I watched as he pulled out a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a dark blue flannel shirt. I got up and went over to my duffel bag to, taking out a hairband and a brush. I turned my back to Dean as I started french braiding my hair. When I finished Dean was dressed and was putting on the flannel shirt.

"why you so...dolled up?" I shrugged before going over to the nightstand and picking up my necklaces.

"I felt like it" I said as I put them on. Dean rolled his eyes "what you don't like it?"

"your always beautiful, baby" Dean grabbed his jacket and kissed my cheek

"nice answer" he nodded before putting on the jacket

"I thought so" Dean said as I heard the bathroom door open. Which meant Sam was either ready or almost ready

* * *

After we all put on our shoes we loaded up the car ad headed out. But on the way out I grabbed a bag of m&m's I made Dean buy me. Close to a half an hour we were at Black Water Ridge. As we were driving on a dirt road I could hear the faint sound of people arguing. We pulled up a few minutes later and some women and some guy looked over at us. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that would be Hailey and the way the guys dressed that's the tour guide she hired. The was also some other kid not far from them. Sam and Dean said she had another brother so that's probably him. They didn't really look very happy to see us. Sam, Dean, and I got out of the ca slamming the door. Sam grabbed the dark green duffel bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"you guys got room for three more?" Dean asked as we walked over to them

"wait, you want to come with us?" the girl asked surprised

"who are these guys?" a guy behind her asked. By the tone of his voice I glanced up at him to find him looking at the three of us. But also looking me up and down making me feel uncomfortable. I walked over a little closer to Dean and I felt his hand on my back again.

"apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for a search and rescue" she said glancing over at the man behind her then back at us

"your rangers?" the guy asked obviously not believing us. Sam ignored him and walked over past there car and towards that other kid.

"that's right" I looked up at Dean and he had a grin on his face

"and your hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" this Haliey girl criticized Dean. Which I didn't like but she did kind of had a point...and I had to fight the urge to let out a laugh. Dean looked down at the ground at his shoes and jeans.

"oh, sweetheart I don't do shorts" I rolled my eyes and instead of laughing I smiled a little. I started walking over towards Sam and Dean followed not moving his hand from my back.

"you think this is funny?" Dean turned to look at that guide or whatever that Haliey hired. While I kept walking over towards Sam "Its dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt" already I can tell this guy is going to be a pain in the ass. Not to mention he's already getting on my nerves and starting to give me a headache. Dean looked over at Sam and I before responding to the guy.

"believe me I know how dangerous it can be" Dean said in a serious tone but still let a smirk dance across his lips "we just want to help them fin there brother" he added before walking over to Sam and I. He winked at me before looking around. A few minutes later we started walking, following that guide. But that bad feeling I had started getting worse.

* * *

We had been walking for almost an hour and my feet are starting to hurt. In front way that guide, behind him was Dean, I was behind Dean, behind me was Hailey and her brother Ben, and Sam was behind the two of them at the end. I'm not really an outdoorsy person. I'd prefer a crappy motel over the woods any day. Besides the woods are filled with bugs and other things. And I know I've seem scarier things but bugs really creep me out. It had been pretty much silent since we started walking.

"Roy" Dean said breaking the silence "so, you said you did a little hunting" why do I have a feeling he going to say some smartass response to whatever Roy is going to say next.

"yeah, more than a little" I still don't like his tone of his voice.

"uhu" Dean muttered "what kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Roy didn't even bother turning around at Dean's amused tone. I tried staying close to Dean because I didn't like being out here I knew I could count on him.

"mostly buck. Sometimes bear" he replied looking around holding his gun tight and close

"tell me , uh, bambi or yogi ever hunt you back?" And there was the smartass response. Dean asked Roy walking away from me and started going in front of him. Roy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back as he walked a little closer to Dean. My eyes widened and I could see Dean glaring at Roy. I heard the the footsteps behind me stop. Hailey, Ben, and Sam were probably watching Dean and Roy too.

"watcha doin, Roy?" Dean question, in a low but threatening voice. His jaw starting to clench like it does when he is trying to hold back his anger. Roy let go of Dean but ignored his threat, and he picked up a rather large stick off the ground. He hit the ground in front of Dean, setting off a bear trap with a loud sharp snap making both Hailey and I jump a little at the sound. He threw the stick on the ground before looking back up at Dean.

"you should watch where your stepping..._ranger_" the said the word ranger in a mocking tone. Dean smiled tightly looking down at the ground. But I knew he was just trying to hide his anger. As Roy started walking away Dean nodded and I walked back over to him

"It's a bear trap" Dean stated grinning and pointing to the now closed bear trap, glancing back at Sam, Hailey, and Ben. I looked at Dean, raising my eyebrows. He was being rude and an ass, honestly he kind of deserved it. But he would never admit that though. When he looked at me Dean shrugged before walking again.

"you didn't pack any provisions..." Dean and I both turned around to look at Hailey, but turned back around and kept walking "...you guys are carrying a duffel bag. Your not rangers do who the hell are you" she said the last part grabbing Dean and making him turn around to look at her. Right now I'm not too sure if I like this Hailey girl. I turned around as Sam and Ben came over to us. Ben kept walking but Sam stopped looking at Dean. Dean nodded and Sam kept walking, as he was walking by me he nodded at me telling me to go with him. I hesitated for a second debating whether or not I should. But in the end I nodded and walked with Sam away from Dean and Hailey. I could hear them talking though, the farther Sam and I walked it got fainter there voices got. Every now and then though I would look back at them.

"are you jealous?" Sam whispered to me and I looked over at him

"what?" I whispered back

"you keep looking back at them like something is going to happen" Sam replied still whispering so Ben or Roy wouldn't hear our conversation. I rolled my eyes a little. I didn't want to sound like an annoying control freak girlfriend but I don't always like it when he's alone with other girls. Before Dean and I started dating I was on the rode with him for a little over a year. Just about the whole time he was constantly flirting with random girls and I just don't want anything to happen. But I need to trust him.

"I'm not jealous" I replied still whispering "just-"

"hey" I looked to my right and saw Dean walking next to me and eating m&m's. Last time I checked those were mine. I grabbed the bag from him and he looked at me

"these are mine" I took a few out and ate them

"I wanted some" I folded the opening back so they wouldn't fall out. The I hit Dean in the shoulder with the bag. He looked at me surprised but held his shoulder with his right hand. "that didn't hurt, you big baby" If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I have Sam smile...a little. It would be the first time in a while if he did.

"I'm not a baby" Dean started to get defensive. With that said it got quiet for a few minutes "can I have one?" I sighed and grabbed a handful giving them to Dean.

* * *

We continued walking a few more hours. I had given Dean the m&m's and he put them in his inside pocket of his jacket. Dean wound up at the back about an hour ago. Hailey called him back to ask him something and he didn't come back this time. But I was still next to Sam, in front of us was Roy, behind us was Ben and then Hailey. My legs were getting tired from walking and I was sweating. Which I don't like because it make me feel gross and dirty. Even though I took a shower this morning. But I think it keeps getting hotter by the second.

"This is it-Black Water Ridge" Roy announced loud enough so everybody could hear

"what coordinates are we at?" Sam asked demanded away from me and passed Roy. Roy didn't look happy (well, he hasn't looked happy the whole time) but took out a GPS from the inside of his jacket. Before answering Sam Roy fiddled around with it for a few seconds.

"35 minus 111" Roy replied. Dean started walking over towards Sam and I followed.

"you hear that?" Dean asked looking around

"yeah" Sam replied looking ahead holding onto the strap of the duffel bag "not even crickets"

"well, I'm going to go take a look around" Roy spoke up from behind us. Sam, Dean, and I turned around to look at him.

"you shouldn't go off by yourself" Sam warned him. But I knew this guy wasn't going to listen. He's a regular 'hunter' and thinks he knows everything that's out there. But he doesn't know what's here. Which is what we are trying to find out.

"that's sweet" Roy sarcastically mocked him "don't worry about me" Roy walked past us with a stupid grin on his face.

"alright everybody stays together" Dean said in a stern voice "let's go" I followed behind Dean, Sam behind me, and Hailey and Ben were behind Sam.

* * *

We had been walking for a while but now we pretty much stopped in one area. I was leaning up against a rock near Dean and Hailey near a rock. Finally getting a break from walking. My heads starting to hurt again and the bright sun isn't helping. I started tracing the edges of my necklaces.

"Hailey, over here!" Roy yelled from where ever he was. Sam, Dean, Hailey, Ben, and I ran to where Roy's voice came from. Roy found Hailey's brothers campsite, and it was completely trashed. The tent was torn and pretty much collapsed, there stuff was broken and everywhere, to top it off there was spattered blood on most of the stuff too.

"oh my god" was all Hailey managed to say

"looks like a grizzly" Roy told Hailey but I highly doubt this was just some grizzly. I walked around to the side of the tent. It was collapsed, ripped, and splattered with dark red blood.

"Tommy"I heard Hailey call; her voice was filled with worry for her brothers safety. I heard her call his name as I went to go find Dean. I found him near a tree knelt down on the ground looking at something. Quietly I walked over and knelt down beside him.

"hey" Dean looked up at me and smiled

"how you doing beautiful?" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

"okay" he nodded "did you find something?" I asked him since when I came over here he was looking at the ground. Dean nodded

"Sam!" Dean called. A few seconds later Sam came over and knelt down on the other side of Dean "the bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here they just vanish...Its weird" Dean got up off the ground and Sam and I did the same thing. "I'll tell you guys one thing this aint no skin walker or black dog" Dean intertwined his hand with mine and we walked away from Sam. When we walked back to everyone Dean let go of my hand and walked over to Hailey. I leaned up a tree and watched them.

"Help!" A man's voice yelled out of nowhere making me look up towards the voice came from. Sam and Dean who were on the ground got up. Without hesitation Roy started running after the voice, Dean quickly grabbed his gun and cocked it before chasing after Roy. We all followed after them. In the lead was Roy, then Dean, then Sam, then Hailey, then me, and then Ben. As were were running the man's voice continued shouting "Please! Somebody Help Me!" We all stopped in a small clearing looking around. But nobody or nothing was there. Just trees, dirt, grass, stumps, wood, and gross bugs. A chill ran down my spine and I got the feeling that something definitely wasn't right here and with this whole case. That bad feeling I had was getting worse.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" I heard Hailey ask a little fast behind me. Then something dawned on me.

"Sam" I whispered because he was next to me "If we're here whose with all our stuff?" He turned his head to look at me and by the way his face looked he must have come to the same conclusion I did.

"everybody back to camp" Sam said loud enough so everybody could hear. We all quickly ran back to the trashed campsite, but we were already too late. All of our stuff was gone.

"our packs" Hailey said in front of me. I was walking next to Dean on his left.

"so much for my GPS and my satellite phone" Roy whined as he knelt down on the ground to where our stuff use to be.

"what the hell's going on?" Hailey demanded angrily as I walked over near a tree

"It's smart" Sam started to explained "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Dean. He smiled lightly at me before kissing my cheek. Our eyes locked and I stared into his deep emerald green eyes. God, he's so handsome.

"I need to speak with you guys...in private" I nearly jumped as Sam came up behind Dean and I speaking. Dean and I shared a glance before flowing Sam into the woods. "let me see dad's journal" Sam said to Dean holding out his hand. Dean reached into his inside jacket pocket and handed Sam John's journal. Sam took it from him and started flipping through the pages. "alright check that out" Sam handed Dean back the journal. I peered over his shoulder and skimmed over the page. It was about Wendigo's. If Sam's right were in trouble because those things are almost invincible. Cannibalistic freaks.

"oh, come on" Dean said with a light laugh snapping me out of my thoughts "Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan-"

"I've never heard of one being this far out west" I chimed in interrupting Dean

"think about it" Sam said a little quickly "the calls, the way it can mimic a humans voice" he pointed out. But Sam did have a point a Wendigo could do all of those things.

"great" Dean scoffed holding up his gun "well, then this is use less" Sam shoved the journal at Dean's chest before slowly walking away. Dean grabbed the journal from him and stopped, turning back towards us.

"we gotta get these people to safety" I looked over at him but by the time I did he walked away again.

"you okay?" I asked when I noticed frowning

"peachy" by the tone in his voice I knew he was lying "let's go" I nodded and followed Dean back to the campsite.

"alright, listen up its time to go" I heard Sam say as Dean and I were almost back to everyone "things have gotten more...complicated" Dean walked out of the bushed but stopped to wait for me to catch up. Then we walked a little bit farther so were were about a foot or less behind Sam.

"what?" Hailey snapped annoyed. But I actually couldn't blame her if she was though. I mean a lot of things are going on right now...mostly things they don't know about though. If I was in her position I would probably be irritated too.

"kid, don't worry whatever is out there I think I can handle it" Roy shrugged off Sam's concern with attitude and arrogance.

"It's not me I'm worried about" Sam shot back "If you shoot this thing your, just going to make it mad. We have to leave. Now" And I thought Dean could be bossy. But I know he's just trying to protect them. I glanced between Roy and Sam. I had a feeling they were going to get in a fight and now really isn't the time for that. My head started to pound as Roy and Sam started raise there voices

"one, your talking nonsense. Two, your in no position to be giving anybody orders" Roy almost yelled at Sam angrily

"relax" Dean tried to control the situation. Roy looked over at Dean .For a second I thought it was going to work...till Sam kept talking

"we never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright" Sam has good intentions but he really isn't helping the situation "I'm trying to protect you" Sam tried telling him

"you protect me?" Roy scoffed before walking towards Sam and getting in his face "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight"

"yeah" Sam leaned a little forwards taking advantage of the height difference, looking down at Roy "Its a damn near perfect hunter..." Roy looked away from Sam "its smarter than you" Roy looked bad over at Sam with a glare "and its gonna hunt you down and eat you alive. Unless we get you stupid sorry ass out of here" Roy laughed loudly in Sam's face shoving him a little.

"you know your crazy, right" My headache was getting worse by the second with all the yelling. I put a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes for a second.

"yeah?" I heard Sam ask nearly yelling at Roy. I opened my eyes and looked over at Sam. This was getting out of control. Dean left me and started walking over towards Sam "you ever hunt a Wen-" he shoved Sam in the chest pushing him backwards a little. While Roy continued laughing.

"chill out" Dean told Sam pushing him away from Roy

"stop!" Hailey said as she went over to Roy "stop!" she pushed Roy back stopping him from going towards Sam "everybody just stop!" Sam and Dean turned around to look at her. My headache started to easy a little as the tension did. "look, Tommy might still be alive...and I'm not leaving here without me" Dean looked over at me, then over at Sam, before looking back over at Hailey.

"It's getting late" Dean said taking charge "this thing is an good hunter in the day...but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it- not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves" Dean said the last part walking away from Sam and heading towards me.

"how?" Hailey asked

* * *

It was dark out by now and Sam, Dean, and I were working etching anasazi symbols into the ground. But Dean told me to go sit down a few minutes ago because he could tell I was in pain. My headache didn't completely go away before and it was still hurting. I was sitting down at the fire on a long across from Hailey and Ben, who were on the other side of the fire next to each other. I looked over at where Dean was and Roy was watching him holding his gun tight. Dean walked away when he was done and started walking towards the fire.

"one more time that's?" Hailey asked forgetting what Dean was doing

"anasazi symbols" Dean replied "its for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them" Dean said as he drew another one. Roy started laughing again and I glanced over at him looking away from Dean. He was holding his stupid gun up in the air. "nobody likes a skeptic, Roy" Dean got up off the ground and walked over towards the fire. He tossed the stick in the fire before sitting down next to me. I looked away from the fire and over at Dean "how are you doing?" Dean whispered to me

"fine I guess" I whispered back with a shrug

"you know I always know when your lying" I smiled a little but looked down at the ground "talk to me, Katie"

"I just have a headache...that's all" I didn't have to look up at him to know he was worried. I've been having headaches for a while and lately they have been getting worse.

"can you look at me and not the ground?" I looked up from the ground and at Dean. He put his arm around my waist holding me close "I brought aspirin just in case...but it was in the duffel bag which now god knows where" I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my temple making a smile creep across my lips. After a few minute I looked up at him and he was looking back down at me. Both of our green eyes locked again.

"you should go see how Sam is doing" I whispered to him before anything could happen

"you sure?" I nodded

"I'll be fine go check on your brother" Dean leaned in and crashed our lips together. It was quick but lingered. "be careful"

"always" Dean said before getting up off the log. I watched as he went around behind me then over to the let to where Sam was quietly sitting on the ground. Dean sat down next to Sam on a piece of wood. After watching them for a few seconds I looked back at the fire in front of me. It was hot which didn't really help my headache. But I didn't really care at the moment. I'd rather be warm so I didn't freeze to death instead of worrying about my head hurting. Every now and then I would glance over at Sam and Dean. Dean was now sitting across from Sam talking to him. It was fairly quiet outside which was nice because today was anything but quiet today.

"Help Me!" the same man's voice yelled. Except now I know its the Wendigo. Everybody got up and gathered near the fire. I was not to far from Hailey and Ben. Sam came over next to me and shinned the flashlight he was holding. He looked around for anything out of the ordinary."Please!" While Dean went in front of everybody and cocked his gun ready to shoot. "Help!"

"It's trying to draw us out" Dean concluded "just stay cool. Stay put" How the hell was he remaining so calm?

"inside the magic circle?" Glancing behind me I glared at Roy. God, I thought Dean was a smartass. I looked at Dean when he turned around to glare at Roy.

"Help!" the screaming continued "Help Me!Ple-" his screaming turned into an angry loud growl

"okay, that's no grizzly" Roy admitted. Wow isn't he smart, note the sarcasm. This guy is really getting on my nerve and isn't helping my headache.

"It's okay, you'll be alright I promise" I turned around and Hailey and Ben were sitting back down. Its nice how much she cares about her brothers and there safety. Mine are all gone and haven't been there for me in about eleven years...or more. I smiled sympathetically at them. I turned around when there was a loud growl in the bushes. Hailey screamed a little as Roy and Dean carefully walked towards it. God, he better be careful. As the sound moved Roy shot at it. Bad move Roy. It moved again in the other direction and Roy shot at it two more times. Is this guy just plain old stupid or something? He's just going to piss off the Wendigo.

"I hit it" Roy announced as he ran into the woods without hesitation following the Wendigo. I was right he's stupid.

"Roy! No don't" I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I sure as hell wasn't going after his sorry ass.

"Roy!" Dean yelled interrupting me. Roy didn't listen and instead kept running. "don't move" Dean pointed back at us before running after Roy

"Dean!" I went to go after him but Sam stopped me by running in front of me.

"stay with them" before I could say anything Sam went after Dean shining his flashlight. Leaving Hailey, Ben, and I alone in the dark...except for the fire. Hailey and Ben sat back down on the log and she kept an arm protectively around him. None of this was helping my head and now I was worrying about Sam and Dean. I sat back down on the log I was sitting on before and kept my eyes on the way the boy went. Waiting for them to get back.

Sam and Dean finally came back out of the woods about fifteen minutes later. I got up off the log and went over to them. Still not happy I had to stay behind while they went off and could have gotten themselves killed.

"well?"

"Roy's gone" Sam replied. His fault for running off when we tried to warm him...multiple times.

"now what?" I asked

"we wait till morning to do anything" Dean replied sternly. I nodded. Even though I wasn't happy we were going to sleep outside at night. When there's bug and whatever else is out here.

* * *

I woke up before everyone this morning. Last night I barely got any sleep at all. Most of the night I was being paranoid about what's out there and what's going to happen today. Not to mention I had the same dream about my sister, well more like nightmare. That bad feeling i had keeps getting worse. Sam was sitting up against half of a stump holding John's journal. I can tell he doesn't want to be here and would rather be looking for John. I know how it feels to looses somebody your close to and love a lot. Its far from easy. Dean was looking at a claw mark on a tree. Hailey and were sitting on the ground. Hailey was kneeling on the ground next to a tent, and Ben was sitting crisscrossed next to another tent. I was sitting on the ground next to one f the logs by the fire that use to be lit. On the ground I was drawing circles with a stick I found.

"I don't-I mean these types of things aren't supposed to be real" I looked up from the ground and over at Hailey

"I wish I could tell you different" Dean replied before walking away from the tree and going over next to her.

"how do we know its not out there watching us?" I looked back down at the ground as she asked the question. I'm not jealous I just don't like it when Dean and Hailey are by themselves. I went back to drawing in the dirt as Dean and Hailey talked.

"we don't" I heard Dean's rough voice reply "but were safe for now"

"how do you know about this stuff?" I didn't like Hailey's tone. I broke the stick and saw Dean glance over at me fore I picked up a rock that was near me. I started drawing with the rock still listening to there conversation.

"kind of runs in the family" Dean replied after a quiet few seconds. I heard the sound of Dean footsteps followed by some more.

"hey" I looked up and saw Sam. I threw the rock on the ground and got up off the ground "so, we've got half the chance in the day, and I for one...want to kill this evil son of a bitch" I smiled a little at Sam's words. Once this thing is gone we can leave and I won't have to see this Hailey chick hopefully ever again in my life.

"well, hell you know I'm in" I looked over at Dean and he winked at me. We gathered around Sam and he opened up back to the Wendigo page.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'" Sam began explaining the tale it Hailey and Ben

"there hundreds of years old" Dean started walking back towards us "each one was a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiers man or a hunter" Dean continued explaining

"how's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked. I give her a little (very little) credit for even bothering to ask. Most people wouldn't

"usually during a cold winter a guy finds himself starving" I picked up where the boys left off "cut off from food, shelter, and not enough supplies. To survive he turns into a cannibal. Eating other members of his tribe, camp, or whatever"

"like the donor party?" Ben asked looking back at Sam, who nodded

"cultures all over the world believed that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities- speed, strength, immorality" Sam explained

"if you eat enough of it, over the years you become this...less than human thing" Dean said walking around us stopping next to Sam "your always hungry" he addede

"so, if that's true how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked questioning us. Dean glanced at Sam and I, Sam nodded telling Dean he should tell her. Even though neither of there definitely wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"your not going to like it" Dean warned her

"tell me" Hailey demanded, determined to know what could be happening to her brother.

"more than anything a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates years at a time. When its awake it keeps its victims alive...it uh stores them. So it can feel whenever it wants." Hailey and Ben glanced at each other absorbing in everything Dean was telling them "If your brothers alive its keeping him somewhere- dark, hidden, and safe" Dean glanced back at Sam and I "and we got to track it back there"

"and then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked. I'm surprised she's..so curious about this and is barely flinching at the stuff were telling her. I looked back at Sam and he was holding his dad's journal tight to his chest.

"well" Dean scoffed "guns are useless, and so are knives" I noticed Ben look down at the ground. I felt bad for him, I mean he's been quiet the whole time and I don't blame him. A lot is going on and its probably freaking him out knowing what's really happened to his brother. "basically we gotta torch the sucker" I can't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

We spent the next few hours following the claw marks on the trees. I swear I've been getting bit by mosquito's because my arms and legs are itching. I was walking behind Dean and in front of Hailey. After a while everything begins to look kind of the same.

"Dean, Kate" we walked away from Hailey and Ben and over to where Sam was by some tree. The claw marks in the tree were bloody, and all the trees around were like that too. Sam walked around me and over to Dean. He said something to Dean but I wasn't paying attention. I walked away from the and over near Hailey and Ben next to a tree. There was a growl that definitely wasn't human, I looked around but only saw then empty forest. I backup into the tree next to Hailey, but felt something wet and cold leak through my shirt on the shoulder onto my skin. Hailey and I both looked up letting out a scream when we saw what was dripping down onto us. I ran forward out of the way into Dean. he wrapped his arms around my wait holding me close as I grabbed onto his jacket. I turned around and Hailey was on the ground and a dead Roy was next to her. Sam went over to her and helped her up off the ground. Once my heart stopped beating out of my chest. I let go of Dean's jacket and looked up at him. Dean was looking down at Roy's dead body.

"Dean" he looked away from Roy and down at me. He let go of me and walked over to Roy.

"his neck's broken" Dean announced after feeling Roy's neck as there was another growl. Sam got Hailey on her feet as Dean started pushing us back towards the campsite. "okay, run, run! Go, go, go!" He grabbed my hand as we started running. As we were running Ben tripped and Sam went to help him. But Hailey, Dean, and I kept running. I had to go since Dean's grip on my hand was getting tighter. We came to a hault when a hideous creature ran in front of us. Hailey let out a scream and my eyes glued on the thing not being able to move before everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes through the pain hearing somebody say my name. My head hurt, my side hurt, my ankle hurt when I moved it a little, and all I wanted to do was close my eyes again. My hands were above my head, making my wrist's hurt a little from the ropes. When I opened my eyes a little more a noticed a blurry figure shaking me. After a few seconds it became less blurry and I saw it was Sam in front of me. My head became dizzy and I leaned forward a little closing my eyes.

"Kate" I lifted my head up again and opened my eyes. I hummed in response not being able to find the words. "are you okay?" Before answering I coughed which made my stomach hurt.

"tired and my ankle hurts" I replied trying to keep my eyes open. Sam took out a knife and cutting the ropes above my head. But when he did I stumble forward into him not able to keep my balance. Sam caught me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Katie, you alright, baby?" I turned my head a little as Sam tried to help me stand. But it hurt when there was pressure on my foot. Dean was sitting on the ground, leaning against a rock wall, next to our stuff. He was full of dirt, blood, and I could tell Dean was in pain too. Seeing how Dean looked I didn't want to know how I looked tight now.

"my ankle...hurts" Sam untied the ropes that were on my hand.

"get him down" I looked behind me and saw Hailey and Ben in front of a man tied up too. He was full of dirt, blood, and probably in some pain. My guess is its there brother that they thought was missing. Sam helped me over to Dean and set me down next to him. It did hurt when there was pressure on my foot and when Sam touched my side.

"you look great" I turned my head and looked at Dean. He was going through a bag that was in between us.

"back atcha handsome" he pulled something out of the bag and grinned "what's that?" he held it up a little so I could see. When I saw he was holding a flare guns I smiled a little. Dean slowly got up off the ground getting two of them ready.

"check it out" Dean said getting everyone else's attention

"flare guns" Sam stated with a grin "those will work"

"yeah, and we need to get out of here" Dean said stating the obvious. Hailey and Ben helped Tommy up off the ground and he put and arm around each of them. Dean looked back over at me. "Katie, can you walk?" I shook my head

"without falling? No" Dean signed

"I'd carry you but right now I don't think I can, Kay" Dean said walking back towards me. Sam walked away from Hailey, Ben, and Tommy and over to me. He knelt down beside me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he set and arm around my back touching my side. Sam set an arm under my legs and picked my up as he got up off the ground.

"watch my side" he moved his hand back a little but still holding onto me

"sorry" Sam apologized and I nodded. Sam walked over to Hailey, Ben, Tommy, and Dean was over by them. We started walking through the tunnels with Dean in front. Hailey, and Ben, who were supporting Tommy so he didn't fall were on Sam and I's right. There was a loud growl and Sam held up a gun with his hand that was on my back.

"looks like somebody is home for dinner" Dean cracked a joke but nobody laughed because the situation was too serious right now.

"we'll never outrun it" Hailey stated. She was right though definitely not with Tommy who's barely conscious and I can't walk right now. Dean turned around glancing at Sam and I.

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Sam. I looked up at him and he nodded

"yeah, I think so" Dean better not do anything stupid.

"alright listen to me, stay with Sam he's gonna get you out of here" Dean said in a serious voice

"Dean" he looked over at me "be careful"

"always" Dean walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "stay safe" he whispered so only I heard. He started walking away but turned back around for a second and winked at me. Then he went back to walking ahead of us. "It's Chow Time You Freaky Bastard!" Dean yelled as I leaned back and rested my head against Sam's chest. I began to worry about Dean, but I know he can take care of himself. "Yeah That's Right! Bring It On, Baby! I Taste Good!" Sam stepped into the second tunnel, still holding the gun underneath my back.

"alright come on" Sam told the three siblings in the other tunnel. "hurry" We started walking through the tunnel. Except every now and then my eyes would drift shut, but not for long. I opened my eyes as we were on some old train tracks or something. I heard the Wendigo growling again which made me keep my eyes open.

"get out of here" Sam told Hailey, Ben, and Tommy

"Sam, no" I did have to admit Hailey was right. If they went on by themselves they would be alone and already hurt. And Sam can't do much with me here.

"Sam, she right" I spoke up but my voice cracked. He glanced down at me for a second.

"Go! Go! Go!" each time his voice got a little louder. They turned around and started walking back the other way. Sam turned around and walked over to the wall on our left. He leaned up against it hopefully so the Wendigo wouldn't see us. "come on, come on" my eyes were getting heavy again but I had to stay awake right now. I heard heavy breathing and looked up a little, me eyes widened when I came face to face with the Wendigo. I lightly hit Sam in the chest with my hand that wasn't around his neck. Sam turned his head and saw the Wendigo too. It growled loudly in our faces. Sam dove onto the ground accidentally dropping me and hurting my side some more. I winced at the pain as he grabbed the gun and shot at it twice. Quickly he got back up off the ground, picked me up, and the way Hailey and them went. I heard Hailey say our names as Sam was running towards them. "Go! Hurry!" Sam rushed them trying to get them to go faster. We started running but I could hear the Wendigo behind us. Sam pissed it off and now it wants to eat us. We ran around a corner but it was blocked off. Sam set me down on the ground against the cold, hard wall, behind Hailey, Ben, and Tommy, then he ran in front of them. "get behind me" From the space between Ben and the wall I could see the Wendigo in the distance. Boy was it hideous. It leaned its head backwards to growl again but didn't get a chance.

"Hey!" I've never been so glad to hear my sexy boyfriends voice. The Wendigo turned around and Dean fire the flare gun at him. From what I could see it him the thing in the chest. The wendigo screamed out in pain as it burst into flames. Once it was gone I could see Dean in the distance, and man does he have good timing. "not bad, huh?" I grinned to myself at the sound of his voice.

* * *

An hour later I was sitting on a gurney as one of the guys wrapped gauze around my ankle. I had a sprained ankle, broken ribs, and a concussion. He made me take off my boot that was on that foot. So now my foot was kind of cold. Also my flannel shirt to check my ribs so I was just wearing my tank top and it showed some of my stomach. Luckily a few days ago I painted my toe nails dark red so it wasn't that bad. As he was finishing up I started playing with the necklaces around my neck. I'm just glad nothing had happened to any of them. I looked over to my left and saw a cop talking to Sam and Ben. Not too far behind them was Dean and Hailey talking. Which I still didn't like but in about an hour we'll never see her again. They guy already put a bandage over a bleeding cut that was on the corner of my forehead.

"your all set" the guy said handing me my shoe. I grabbed my flannel shirt that was next to me on the gurney before hopping off.

"thank you" he nodded before I walked away heading over to the impala.

"hey" I turned around at the sound of Sam's voice

"hey" I repeated "how's uh there brother doing?"

"going to the hospital" Sam replied "how's your foot?" he asked

"sprained" Sam nodded "and broken ribs, almost needed stitches on my forehead, and to top it off I have a concussion"

"sorry for uh, dropping you back there" he apologized

"its okay"I shrugged "and um thanks for helping me out back there" Sam looked a little taken back

"no problem" he shrugged "nobody deserved to die back there" I nodded "besides Dean probably would have killed me if I let you get hurt" I let out a light laugh at that. Dean's been there for me more than my own family has in years. "speaking of my brother I think we should get back to him" I nodded

"that's probably a good idea" Sam and I walked over to the impala which wasn't really far. Dean was leaning against the hood watching Hailey and Ben get in the ambulance with there brother. "hey" Dean turned his head and looked over towards Sam and I

"I was wondering where you two were" Sam walked over and leaned against the car on Dean's left while I went on his right. "how are you?" he asked me

"sprained ankle, broken ribs" he nodded "oh and a uh concussion" Dean wrapped an arm around my waist before kissing my temple. Then he looked over towards the ambulance as they closed the doors. I set my shirt on the car and my boot on top of it.

"man, I hate camping" Dean whined and I smiled a little

"me too" Sam said quietly starring at the ambulance

"me three" I agreed as I rested my head on Dean's shoulder as the ambulance drove away

"Sam, you know were going to find dad, right?" Dean spoke solemnify not taking his eyes off where the ambulance was seconds ago

"yeah, I know" Sam answered quietly "but in the meantime...I'm driving" I glanced over at Sam and he was grinning. I think that was the first time I'd seen Sam smile since I've seen him. Dean took the keys out of his pocket and looked down at them, I followed his gaze. Without looking up Dean tossed them in the air and Sam caught them. Sam walked away and headed towards the driver seat. I picked my head up from Dean's shoulder. I grabbed my shirt and boot off the car. We walked away but he didn't let go of my waist till he got to the passenger door. At the same time we all opened the doors and got inside the car. Dean turned back to look at me as Sam started the car.

"Kay, don't even think about going to sleep while you have a concussion" I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. He turned back around as Sam pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Dead In The Water

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been busy re decorating my room, getting ready for school, thinking about where I want this story to go, being sick, and a bunch of other things. I decided to throw in a 3rd person point of view every now and then. I hope it doesn't seem confusing though. Also sorry in advance for this chapter being kind of a longer than usual.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dead in the Water

Kate's P.O.V

I was walking back from the bathroom to where Sam, Dean, and I were sitting. I would have been out sooner but I decided to fix my hair and touch the little make-up I was wearing. My ribs and ankle were still a little sore but I've had worse so I can deal with that. As I was on my way over to where I left Dean I noticed Sam wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Quietly I walked behind Dean but didn't say anything instead I leaned over to see what he was doing. Dean was crossing names out on one of the newspapers in front of him before I saw him circling some some picture of a women a few times. I glanced at the name underneath the picture- Carlton, Sophie. Probably has to with a hunt which means were going to be leaving soon. I put my hands over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"guess who?" I whispered in his ear

"mmm, is it...Sam?" I didn't to see his face to know he was grinning. I moved one of my hands and hit him in the shoulder, but then I put it back over his eye so he couldn't see.

"funny" Dean put his hands lightly around my wrists

"you know everything is still dark" god, he's such a smartass "can I see?" he asked

"uhu" I replied shaking my head even though he couldn't see. I tried holding back a laugh at the sound of his voice.

"please" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek without removing my hands "just the cheek?" Dean whined as he pulled my hands down from his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek again and a few times on his neck, before going and sitting next to him on his right.

"were in public with people around...or if we were alone...I'd do other things" I said the last part quietly but loud enough for just Dean to hear. A smile flew across Deans lips when I said that. He raised a brow at me making me hold back another laugh.

"really?" I nodded "man, if Sam wasn't here we could have left by now and found a motel" he said with a wink, making me blush a little

"speaking of Sam where is he?" I asked glancing at the newspapers in front of Dean

"he headed to the bathroom not long before you got back, beautiful" I nodded and took the newspaper that he was looking at "I wasn't looking at that. You take it, why not?" Dean said sarcastically making me roll my eyes

"your a smartass" Dean shrugged and I rolled my eyes "is this a case?"

"yep" he nodded. Dean opened his mouth to continued but was interrupted

"can I get you anything else?" this fake blonde bimbo asked Dean leaning on the counter in front of him, completely ignoring me. The way she was leaning over the counter all Dean could see- and was starring at- was her gigantic breasts. But didn't this blind whore not see me sitting next to him.

"hey, hi, over here" both her and Dean turned there heads over towards me "ya know what you ca do? Get the check and move along" I tilted my head to the side and smiled. She walked away and I didn't have to look back at Dean to know he was still starring at me. "what?" I asked turning my head so I was looking at Dean. He shrugged.

"nothing" he replied "Its just cute when you get jealous" before I could protest I was interrupted this time

"what about Kate being jealous this time?" Sam said as he sat down on the other side of Dean

"I'm not jealous, geez" I rolled my eyes when both boys tried holding back laughter "why don't you tell us about this case or whatever it is" I told Dean handing him back the newspaper.

"a case?" Dean nodded at Sam's question

"yeah" he handed Sam the newspaper "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin" Dean elaborated on the location of where we are probably going to "last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake...doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water- nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago" Dean explained

"a funeral?" Sam asked surprised. It doesn't really make sense if there was no body why would they have a funeral?

"yeah, its weird they buried an empty coffin...for a closure or whatever" Dean replied before looking down at the other newspaper

"closure?" Sam scoffed. I swear if one of them starts something it just leads into a fight. And I for one don't want to listen to there stupid bickering "what closure?" he looked directly at Dean and I, well mostly Dean when he spoke again "people don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them" there was anger and bitterness in Sam's voice. I'm staying out of this, let them deal with there issues.

"there something you want to say to us?" Dean asked raising a brow at Sam. As he did his hand reached down and intertwined with mine that was resting on my thigh. Why does he have to involve me in this?

"the trail for dad- it's getting colder everyday" Sam began irritated.

"exactly so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked him intensely starting to tighten his grip on my hand a little

"I don't know" Sam shook his head "something. Anything" With my free hand I took Dean's coffee without him noticing. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day. Filled with either tension, fighting, or just two grumpy men.

"you know I'm sick of this attitude" I took a sip of the coffee as they continued there bickering. Both Sam and Dean have been on a lot of edge lately. Neither of them have hardly slept the past few weeks. Dean's probably getting four or five a night, and Sam's been sleeping two or three. Sam has been waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares lately though. "Kate's tired of it too" I almost spit out the coffee that was in my mouth. Why does he have too keep trying to get me involved.

"oh no, do not get me involved in this" Dean looked back at me and I shrugged. His quickly turned his gaze back to Sam.

"you don't think I want to find dad as much as you do?" Dean snapped. I think this going to become a daily thing or something. The two of them fighting about there dad. I mean when Dean and I started dating John wasn't very happy. But I understand what it's like to want answers.

"yeah, I know you do but-" Sam started off only for Dean to interrupt him

"I've been with him every single day for the past two years. While you've been off to college going to pep rallies" Dean's voice was starting to get louder as he ranted. I glanced around the dinner we were in to see if anybody noticed. When it looked like nobody had I took a few more sips of Dean's coffee. I have a feeling I'm going to need the energy wit these two around.

"Dean" he glanced over at me "that's enough" he rolled his eyes at me before looking back down at the newspaper in front of him. I looked over at Sam and he was looking back at me. He wasn't happy- he was irritated, annoyed, and aggravated. "we will find John but right now were at a dead end. So I say we check that Lake Manitoc thing in Wisconsin. Then see where we are after that" I looked between the brothers. I swear if this fighting keeps up I'm going to go insane. "okay?" Dean's grip on my hand started to loosened before he looked over at me and nodded. But I kept my eyes on Sam, seeing what he was going to do. He rolled his eyes before nodding too, making me smile a little.

"alright, Lake Manitoc" Sam took the newspaper that Dean had circled "how far?" he asked Dean.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and I spent the next 500 miles/seven hours stuck in the car driving to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. The whole ride Dean blasted music and every now and then pounded on the steering wheel along to the song. Other than that the ride was pretty quiet. We only made one rest stop for some gas. While Dean was filling up the car I went inside and bought a few things for myself- two small notebook, a pack of mechanical pencils, red nail polish, hairbands, black eyeliner, lip gloss, and a cool blue Gatorade. Eyeliner because I'm running out, nail polish in case I get bored, lip gloss because my lips get dry, gatorade so I don't get thirsty. Then the notebooks and pencils are so I can keep track of my nightmares. The red one will be for my nightmares in them, and the black one will be just an extra one just in case.

When we finally got to Lake Manitoc Dean dropped me off at a motel, while they went to talk to Sophie's dad. I didn't mind because being stuck with them for over seven hours straight I needed a little break. I got a room with two beds and threw the bags on the bed. In my bag I took out the hairbands I bought and pulled my long dark hair back so it was out of my face. I turned on the tv and turned on channel seven to watch General Hospital because it was going to be on soon. Till is I guess I'll watch One Life To Live though. Whenever Dean isn't around I like to watch these soap operas when I can. After I took out my laptop I layed down on the bed with my bag on it.

A little over an hour and a half later when General Hospital was almost over my phone started ringing. I sat up and dug through my bag till I found my phone at the bottom. When I saw it was Dean I muted the tv so he wouldn't hear it.

"hey babe"

"hey, so um we talked to Bill Carlton's son, Will" Dean said referring back to the case

"and?" I heard the sound of the impala's door opening and closing

"apparently Sophie was a varsity swimmer but somehow dragged into the water" well that just sounds normal right there. If she was that good of a swimmer there's no way she would have drowned "but now we are heading over to the police station to do some digging there"

"how long are you going to be gone?" I asked

"probably not too long since the police station is only a few blocks from the motel" he replied "why does my baby miss me?" I rolled my eyes.

"always, handsome" I smiled at the sound of him laughing

"besides remember what you said about what you would do if we weren't in public with people around" that boy always only has one thing on his mind when he isn't thinking about a hunt.

"I got one room, Dean" I held back a laugh when I heard him curse under his breathe "why don't you just hurry up and get back here"

"alright I'll see you soon" with that said Dean hung up the phone. I layed back down on the bed and checked my text messages. Lately my brother, Cameron has been texting and calling me. But I keep ignoring the messages and calls. I haven't talked to him in about fifteen years, so why would I want to now? When I saw there was another message from him I threw the phone on the bed. Since my bag was next to me and the bed wasn't that big, I threw it on the ground so it was in my way. I grabbed the remote leaned back against the pillows and started flipping through the channels. Soon my eyes became heavy and the tv started to get blurry

* * *

_I was sitting at the foot of the bed watching cartoons, while Chantelle was sleeping. About an hour ago Danielle and Cameron went to go get some dinner. Since Chantelle was sleeping Danielle didn't want to wake her, so I got stuck staying back. Its boring but I don't really like shopping so I guess its okay. I looked away from the tv when I heard the door slam shut._

_"wake up Chantelle, were leaving" Danielle told me. But our dad was still our working a job or something in this area. I don't know they don't tell me much.  
_

_"what about dad?" Danielle's face softened and almost looked like she was going to cry. In twelve years I've never seen Danielle cry before so it was kind of weird. Cameron looked over at Danielle and a tear ran down his cheek. _

_"Cam, start packing and wake up Chantelle" Danielle told him as she dropped a bag on the floor before coming over to sit next to me "dad's uh..."she paused for a second glancing over at Cameron "...he's not coming back, sweetie"  
_

_"What do mean? Where is he?" I asked her confused _

_"umm you know how dad was working a job here?" I nodded "well, things got a little complicated and he got hurt"  
_

_"how hurt?" I hope he's okay, ever since mom died him, Danielle, Chantelle, and Cameron are all I have  
_

_"uh, pretty bad" her voice started to crack "he's not going to be coming with us. We are going to leave and...figure out what we are going to do next, okay?" I nodded. The way she was acting made me a little scared. I've never seen her this way. I glanced over at Cameron as he finished packing_

_"okay Dani-"_

* * *

I opened my eyes at the sound of the door slamming shut. I looked over to the door to see Sam and Dean walking in. I've gotta stop dreaming about bad memories that are more like nightmares. I don't know why it keeps happening but every time I go to sleep its something different. First it started off as when I would find Danielle after she died and now lately it been either that or when I found out my dad died. But I still haven't told Dean because I don't want to worry him. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked at the boys._  
_

"hey, beautiful" I smiled at Dean as he threw his bag next to me on the bed

"hey, so what did you find out at the police station?" I asked as Sam went over to the other bed, he pulled out his laptop.

"uh, not much. Just that the sheriff won't consider the possibility that something took that girl, uh...Sophie" Dean replied

"and uh, the dam is falling apart" Sam added as he sat down at the desk and turned on his laptop. "which could have something to do with this" he suggested. Dean went over to his bag that was next to me and opened it. I turned around so I was on the other side of the bed next to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was short and sweet but when he pulled away the taste of his lips lingered on mine. If Sam wasn't here and weren't really on a case it probably would have gone a lot farther. I glanced over at Sam and he was looking up something on the laptop. Dean started going through the clothes in his bag and while he wasn't looking. I picked one of the pictures of me from his pictures and made it his wallpaper. As it was saving it the phone was snatched from my hands...by Dean. He looked at the phone before looking over at me and in return I smiled at him.

"so, there's the three drowning victims this year" Sam said as Dean smelled one of the shirts to see how dirty it was. But by now all the clothes in there should be pretty dirty. He set it down on the bed in between me and the bag before grabbing another shirt.

"what about before that?" I asked as I glanced in Dean's bag

"uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years" Sam replied "those bodies were never recovered either" he added as Dean continued to go through his clothes that probably need to be washed by now. "if there is something out there its picking up its pace" Dean threw a shirt or something on the other bed

"so, what we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"this whole lake monster theory- it just bugs me" Sam told us as I got up off the bed. I walked over to Sam and scanned the article he was reading.

"I agree" Sam glanced over at me "I mean an _lake monster_?"

"why?" Dean asked and I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I glanced behind me and Dean was standing behind me looking over my shoulder. I could smell his cologne mixed with the scent from his leather jacket he wears a mile away. God I love the way he smells. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Loch ness, Lake Champlain- there are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts" Sam explained "But here, almost nothing. Whatever is out there, one one's living to talk about it" he added as he continued to look at different articles

"wait, Bar" Dean said as he pointed to the screen "Christopher Bar, wh-where have I heard that name before?" Sam signed but I've never heard that name up until now. So I have know idea what they are thinking.

"Christopher Barr" Sam started to read out loud so both Dean and I could hear "the victim in May" Sam clicked on an a link and an article popped up. There was a picture of a wet small little boy with a towel wrapped around him. He had somewhat dark shaggy hair that was kind of long. In the picture I couldn't help but notice how sad the boy looked. "oh, Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father" Sam explained as he read out loud. Except I didn't know who this Andrea person or Lucas were. Sam and Dean probably met them or something while I was here having that stupid bad dream.

"who's Andrea and Lucas?" I asked. I glaceed behind me at the sound of a rough yet very sexy voice behind me.

"uh, Andrea is the sheriff's daughter, and Lucas is her son" Dean replied.

"Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was out on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued" Sam read out loud. I looked down at the ground. I can't imagine being there when your parent dies. I mean at least at an age he can remember "maybe we have an eye witness after all" Sam added as he scratched the back of his head.

"no wonder that kid was so freaked out" Dean's voice sounded sad and almost as if he could relate to Lucas. "watching one of your parents die, isn't something you get over" that's right Dean was there when his mother died. I glanced behind me at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. In return he lightly pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and I headed to the park since Andrea and her son Lucas were there. Dean's fingers were laced together with mine. When we got there we started walking towards a women with long dark wavy hair. I could see her from a distance as we were walking. She was wearing a white sort sleeve shirt and a long skirt that went to about her knees. Her back was to us so I couldn't really see her face yet. Sam starting walking ahead of us to the women.

"you okay" Dean looked over at me and nodded

"fine" he replied "just feel bad for the kid, that's all" I nodded but I could tell there was more to the story that he wasn't telling. But I didn't want to be an annoying girlfriend and bug him about it. Not right now anyways. Before I could say anything Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. We both stopped for a second to enjoy the kiss. When Dean pulled away he let go of my hand and wrapped it around my waist. "you remember when we were at that diner not too long ago?" I nodded "well you know now we do have a motel" I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"were working right now" I reminded him

"I know" Dean said in a 'duh' tone "but I meant when we get back to the motel I can get rid of Sam-" I kissed him again to make him stop talking

"maybe" a smile grew across Dean's lips when I said that. I couldn't help myself so before we could reach Andrea I lightly pressed my lips against his. But only for a second because we were walking up to this Andrea person.

"can we join you?" Sam asked as we approached her

"I'm here with my son" Andrea told us as she glanced over at the park. Probably looking at her son, Lucas.

"oh" I watched as Dean looked over to where Andrea was looking "mind if I say hi?" Dean asked her. Without even waiting for an answer Dean let go of my waist and walked over to the boy from the picture. I let out a breathe as I watched him walk away.

"tell your friend this whole, Jerry McGuire things not gonna work on me" hearing this women think Dean was coming on to her or something made me turn my head away from Dean and over to her. Dean can be a flirt and I don't always like it when it with somebody else. But I do let people know that he's mine. When I looked at her Sam was sitting down on the table next to her. He glanced over at me and before I could say anything Sam spoke up.

"I don't think that's what this is about" he said to her. I turned my gaze back to Dean and the little boy as Dean crouched down in front of him. He was talking to Lucas but I didn't see Lucas's lips moving. Dean glanced over at us and our eyes locked. I smiled at him only for him to wink at me in return. Dean looked back over to Lucas and kept talking from what I could see. I watched as Dean got up and sat on the table near Lucas. From what I could see it looked like he was drawing a picture or something. After about a minute or so Dean showed Lucas the paper he was drawing on and I could see his lips moving a little. A few minutes later Dean set the paper next to Lucas before getting up and walking back over to us. Sam and Andrea were talking but I wan't really paying attention to them.

"Lucas hasn't said a word. Not even to me" I heard Andrea say as Dean walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist again as Andrea continued "not since...his dads accident"

"yeah we heard" I glanced over at Dean for a second "sorry" Andrea nodded looking down at the grass

"what are the doctors?"Sam asked Andrea referring to Lucas. But I mean seeing your dad die at a young age I can understand why he's not talking.

"well that its a kind of post traumatic stress" Andrea replied. But I could hear the worry in her voice she was trying to hide.

"that can't be very easy" I tried to be sympathetic towards her

"we moved in with my dad" Andrea explained "he helps out a lot" Andrea glanced at Lucas before looking down at the ground. She looked back up glancing over at Lucas a few seconds later "when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." her sentence trailed off. I looked over at Dean and he was looking at Sam who was looking back at him

"kids are strong" Dean tried to comfort her

"you'd be surprised at what they can handle" I added. But I could feel Dean's watching, which didn't really bother me.

"you know, he use to have such life" Andrea said thinking about Lucas before his dad died "he was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth" She half laughed with a big smile reminiscing about the past "Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men" I looked to my right and saw Lucas walking over to us "I jut wish-" Andrea stopped when she saw Lucas "hey sweetie" she said to Lucas but he didn't say anything. Instead he handed Dean a picture he drew. Dean took the picture and Lucas looked back down at the ground. I was surprised Lucas was kind of communicating with Dean but he wouldn't with his own mother. But did does have that certain quality that makes you want to just talk and sometimes open up. I could tell Andrea was taken by surprise as well.

"thanks" I looked at the picture Dean was looking at. It was a pretty detailed picture of a wooden cabin surrounded by grass. Especially drawn by such a young boy. "thanks Lucas" After Dean said that Lucas walked away again. I watched him walk away for a few seconds. I could help but notice how sad he looked though. As if Lucas wanted to cry or something. But who could really blame him if he did.

* * *

After we left the park Sam, Dean, and I did some more research (which is very boring by the way) and ate some take out food Dean picked up. The a few minutes ago Sam went to take a shower so it was just Dean and I now. I was sitting at the table next to Dean reading an article I found on Sam's laptop. But every few seconds my head kept leaning forward and my vision kept getting blurry. As my eyes started to close but I tried to fight my tiredness. I didn't want to go to sleep or I might dream of something bad again. Plus the boys still don't know and I kind of want to keep it that way.

"Kate" I looked over at Dean when I heard him say my name. I hummed in response letting him know I was listening "why don't you get some sleep?" I shook my head

"I'm fine" I replied with all the control I had to not yawn

"you know how I know your lying?" Dean asked "because I'm a better liar" I rolled my eye at him. God, he's such a smartass but so good looking "and I can tell you are exhausted"

"fine" I didn't want to but I knew If I didn't he would leave me alone about it "but I don't feel like changing"

"I'd be more than happy to do it for you" Dean said with a grin. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile back. This guy will do anything to get in my pants. I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. He tried to deepen it after a few minutes but instead of letting him I pulled away "don't tease me"

"its fun" I said as I got up from the chair I was sitting in. I glanced behind me as I was walking over to our bed where my duffel bag was, and saw Dean looking at me. He winked at me and couldn't help the smile that formed across my lips. Dean turned back around as I was started going through my bag. I check the time on my phone to see how late it was. 10:45 p.m. I didn't want to wear any of the shirts in my bag. "can I wear one of your t-shirts?" Dean turned around and looked back over at me

"I like it when you do" I grabbed a grey t-shirt from his bag and Dean nodded "knock yourself out beautiful" he said before turning back around. Since Sam was still in the bathroom I had to change out here. I slid out of my pants and pulled my shirt over my head. After I slipped into Dean's shirt I unbuckled my bra and set my clothes in my duffel bag. I set the duffel bag on the ground before walking back over to Dean.

"night baby" I kissed his cheek and dean turned to look at me

"just the cheek?" I couldn't help but give him what he wanted. I pressed my lips to his but didn't let it last long "night gorgeous" Dean said after I pulled away

"when are you gonna come to bed?" I asked trying to stall so did have to close my eye and see something horrible again

"in a little bit" shrugged and I nodded. I walked oer to Dean and I's bed and pulled back the covers to lay down. Once my head hit the pillow my eyes got heavy fast and before I knew it they were closed.

_I opened my eyes and started to regain consciousness. I was in the motel we were staying at. Which was weird because a few seconds ago I left to get a drink from outside. My back, head, and throat were hurting. Slowly I sat up and the room started to stop spinning...but not completely. The window by the door was shattered and glass was pretty much everywhere. Things were also knocked over and broken throughout the room. On the bed closest the the bathroom the blankets and sheets were knocked off. What happened and why don't I remember it? I got up off the ground trying to ignore the pain in my back. I got up off the ground so I could go over to the bathroom. As I was walking I stepped on glass breaking it even more. When I got over by the bed I noticed blood...and a lot of it. I got a really bad feeling in my stomach as I started to get closer to it. My heart almost stopped when I saw the person I was closest to lying dead on the ground next to it. My sister was dead and I had no idea how it happened. She was covered in blood and her insides were pretty much her outsides now. I walked over to her and fell to my knees crying. She was all I had left and now I have nobody. My moms dead, my dads dead, my other sister is gone, my brother is gone. I'm all alone. The cuts on her looked like an animal scratched the hell out of her. Her eyes were open but they just looked cold and scared. All I could think about is how much pain she must have been in. I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't care and didn't want to stop them._

"Kate! Kaitlyn! Katie wake up! " I jolted awake breathing heavy and a light layer of sweat covering me. "Hey. Hey!" Rough, warm hands grabbed my face and made me look into dark emerald green eyes. "Katie, look at me" my breathing started to calm down after a few seconds when realized where I was what I was doing. I was at a motel with Sam and Dean and we are on a case trying to find there dad. "your okay" It wasn't so much a question more of a statement. I nodded as I shiffted my eyes over to the other bed. Sam was sound asleep and the clock on the table in between the beds said it was 1:57 in the morning.

"wh-what happened?" my voice was shaky and I couldn't help it

"I was getting ready to go to bed when I head you tossing and turning and whimpering. I came over here and you were crying" Dean said the last part as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. Not moving his hands from my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying till then. My nightmare was different tonight but I didn't know it was actually effecting me. "what happened?" Dean asked me and I knew he was concerned. I didn't want him to know about my nightmare or what happened in them. I didn't like to talk about my sister or how she died. Mostly because I'm not all that sure.

"I'm fine" I mumble as I avoiding looking at Dean. I didn't want him to see me cry so instead I fixed the blanket that was when I noticed Dean wasn't wearing pants, just a t-shirt and boxers.

"no your not fine, Katie" Dean sounded annoyed that I lied. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and I couldn't help but look up at his chest when he did. But looked back down when Dean looked back at me. I moved over a little and Dean got under the covers next to me. He put an arm around me and puled me close to him. I rested my head against his firm chest but still couldn't stop the tears. When my sister died my life changed so much. I had nobody until I founf my dad and then met Dean. But that was years later. All Dean knows about my siblings is- Danielle is dead and I don't know where Chantelle or Cameron are. Which that is the truth I haven't talked to Chantelle or Cameron in years and Danielle is dead "can you tell me what happened?" Dean was concerned and I knew that. I would be too if I was in his position.

"just a bad dream" my voice was still a little shaky

"can you be more specific?" he isn't going to let this go is he? I buried my face in his chest and shook my head. "please?" I looked up at Dean and let out a shaky breathe

"when I found my sister after she died" I whispered. Dean looked at me a little surprised and sympathetically

"you found Danielle?" I nodded before Dean kissed my temple. My breathing was back to normal and the tears were starting to stop now. Just having Dean there was what was different from then. Having somebody who cares about me to be there. Well now there is Sam but I've only known him for like less than a month.

"It was my fault" that was the last thing I remember saying before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

I slowly blinked opened my eyes the events from last night came flooding back. I knew it was morning when the sun was shining through the windows. I turned my head a little burring it the warm, firm chest my head was rested on. Lazily I looked up to see a sleeping Dean. God, he was so damn good looking and so sexy even when he was sleeping. I glanced over at Sam's bed to see he wasn't there anymore. I kissed Dean on the cheek without waking him up, before I reluctantly got up out of the bed. That's when I realized just how cold it was in this motel. Since all I was wearing was Dean's t-shirt and a pair of underwear. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag. Then I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, but stopped at the mirror to look at my refection. You could tell I was crying last night, my eyes were a little puffy and there was marks from the tears still there. I shook my head and went over to the shower. After I turned on the hot water I slipped out of Dean's shirt and my underwear. The water was hot but felt good. But being in a town where people were drowning I didn't take a long shower. When I got out I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tank top that showed some of my stomach, and dark brown leather jacket, and a I ran a brush through my hair before leaving the bathroom. When I walked out I accidentally ran into Dean. He was already dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel shirt over his t-shirt.

"hey handsome" Dean smiled at me before he pressed his lips to mine

"hey beautiful" Dean said when he pulled away "about last night-" Dean's sentance was cut off by Sam opening the door. Dean and I both looked over at him. I'm really glad Sam came back when he did because I really didn't want to talk about last night.

"so, I think its safe to say we can rule out Nessie" Sam said as he sat down on one of the bed, looking at Dean and I "am I interrupting something?" Sam eyed Dean and I cautiously

"no" I replied shaking my head slightly. But I could see Dean looking at me out of the corner of his eye though

"what do you mean?" Dean asked Sam changing the conversation back to the case, as he sat down on the other bed. I walked over to Dean and sat on his lap as Sam continued to talk. Dean wrapped and arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"I just drove by the Carlton house" Why do I have a feeling somebody else died "there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead" first his sister, Sophie and now him. Something is definitely off in this town.

"drown?" I took a guess since the same thing happened to his sister. By the look Sam gave me I knew I was right.

"yep" Sam replied but I knew there was more to it "the sink" how the hell would somebody drown in a sink?

"what the hell" Dean said as confused as I was and I'm pretty sure Sam was too. "so, your right were not dealing with a creature. Were dealing with something else"

"yeah, but what?" Sam asked the question we were all wondering

"I don't know" Dean replied "water wraith maybe" he suggested "some kind of demon"

"well we do know it does control water, we know that much now" I stated since whatever it is killed Will Carlton in a sink

"water that comes from the same source" Dean realized and I looked at him

"the Lake" Sam added. That would make sense since all the water here comes from that one lake by the Carlton's house.

"that would explain why the body count is getting higher. The lake is draining. It'll be gone in a few months. Whatever it is or wants it's running out of time, and fast" I thought out loud

"and if it can get though the pipes, it can get to anyone almost anywhere" what Dean said made regret taking a shower a little bit "this is going to happen again...soon" he added before removing his are from my waist and looking over at me. I got off Dean's lap and he walked over to the table. He sat down and started putting on his boots. Mine were in front of the bed so I just leaned forward and grabbed my boots.

"and we do know one other thing for sure. And we know this has something to do with Bill Carlton" Sam did have a point.

"whatever this is did take both of his kids" I said as I finished putting on my shoes and got up off the bed

"and I've been asking around, Lucas' dad- Chris- Bill Carlton's godson" Sam added. So all the victims so far have a connection to Mr. Bill Carlton. I walked over to the chair Dean was sitting on and leaned against it.

" so, I take it we should pay Mr. Carlton a visit" Dean looked over at me and I smiled at him. The three of us headed out the door and to the impala. So far this case were on is turning out to be an odd one.

* * *

The drive to the Carlton's house wasn't too long actually. As we pulled up I saw an older man was sitting on the dock, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say its Bill Carlton. I can't even imagine what he's going through. One minutes its him and his two kids, then his daughter drowns and dies, then not that long later his son drowns in a sink, now its just him. When Dean stopped the car Sam, Dean, and I got oit and then started walking over to the man. As we started walking closer to him it was as if I could feel how he was feeling, which was obviously pain but also guilt and a lot of it. But why would Mr. Carlton feel so guilty? Unless he knew something nobody else did. When we walked oer to him I don't think he noticed because he just stared at the crystal blue water in front of him.

"Mr. Carlton" he turned around to look at us at the sound of Sam's voice "we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind" This wasn't going to want to talk to us I can tell. I don't know why but I know he felt guilty and depressed.

"were from the department-" Dean started his lie only to get interrupted by Mr. Carlton

"I don't care who your with" Mr. Carltons voice was quiet but held so much sadness. My heart ached for the man and the pain he was in "I answered enough questions today" I glanced behind me at Dean and he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"you son said he saw something out in that lake" Sam said after a quiet few seconds. I didn't want to say anything to add to the mans stress or sadness. So, instread I decided to keep my mouth shut and let the boys handle this one. Even though I knew Mr. Carlton wouldn't really say anything. "what about you? You ever see anything out there" Mr. Carlton didn't say anything to Sam's question. He just kept staring out at the lake "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- we think there is a connection to you or your family-"

"my children are gone" I felt a knot in my stomach at the pain. As if I could feel how much it was hurting the man "It..." Mr. Carlton stopped thinking about his kids. We should have bothered him. Were just adding to his pain "Its worse than dying" Mr. Carlton looked back at us, tear were at the surface in his eyes ready to fall. I glanced behind me at Dean meeting his eyes and he tightened his arm around my waist. "go away...please" the way his voice sounded broke my heaart. I grabbed Dean's hand and started to walk away. Sam followed behind us as we walked back to the impala.

"what do you think?" Sam asked as we approached the impala

"I think the poor guys been through hell" Dean replied as he moved his arm from my waist to lace his fingers with mine. I wanted to tell them how the man felt guilty, but I wasn't exactly sure how I knew he was.

"I think he's also not telling us something" I did think that just left out the part how I knew he was feeling guilty and obviously depressed. But what I don't get is why he was feeling guilty.

"so now what?" Sam asked leaning against the drivers side as Dean stopped looking at the Carlton's house. I looked at the house and did look a little familiar and I think Dean was thinking the same thing. "what is it?"

"huh" I looked at Dean confused "maybe Bill's no the only one who knows something" Dean let go of my hand and, I watched as he pulled a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. It was the picture Lucas drew and gave to Dean. The picture was a drawing of the Carlton house. How would Lucas know about the Carlton's house? Maybe somehow Lucas is psychic or something like that. This case is so weird.

* * *

Afterwards we headed to Andrea's house. Dean wanted to talk to Lucas, we Dean would probably be doing most of the talking. Its almost as if Lucas trust Dean after listening to him talk for a few minutes. I mean I don't blame him for trusting Dean, but its a little weird. I just don't know how his mother is going to feel about us just showing up. When we got there Dean knocked on the door and Andrea answered it.

"can I help you?" She asked

"can we come in?" Sam asked her and Andrea opened the door some more so we could come inside.

"so.."

"I need to talk to Lucas about the drownings. We think he might know something" Dean said getting right to the point "please"

"I'm sorry I don't think its a good Idea" I didn't know why but I knew Andrea didn't want Lucas to think about that day, so he wouldn't hurt anymore. She didn't want Lucas to hurt anymore than he already was.

"I just need to talk to him for a few minutes" Dean was practically begging Andrea. She had her hand on her hips firmly holding her ground. But I knew if there was person that could convince her it would be Dean.

"he won't say anything, what good is it going to do?" Andrea asked a little irritated

"Andrea" she took her eyes off of Dean and over to me when I spoke "we think more people are going to get hurt. We think something bad is out there" her eyes glanced from me to sam back to Dean.

"my husband, the others- they just drowned" I new when she said that it was more to convince herself than us "that's all"

"If that's what you really believe we'll go" I looked over at Dean. He sounded determined to to get her to let him talk to Lucas "but if you think there's even a possibility of something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son" I glanced between Dean and Andrea hoping she would let Dean talk to Lucas.

"he's drawing in his bedroom" Sam, Dean, and I followed Andrea down a hall, stopping at Lucas' bedroom. His door was open and he was doing what Andrea said he was doing. He was drawing with his crayons with his little army men in front of him. But I could help feel like he was scared. Which would make sense after everything happened. Maybe he saw something when his dad died but is too scared to talk about it. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts Dean was in Lucas' room kneeling down in front of him.

"hey Lucas, do you remember me?" I watched from beside Sam as Dean asked Lucas. But Lucas still didn't say anything, instead he just kept drawing. Dean moved some of the pictures that were on the ground near Lucas. From what I could see from where I was standing a few of them were the same picture- a red bike Dean picked up one of the pictures before talking "you know, I, uh...I wanted to thank you for that last drawing" Dean paused for a few seconds "but the thing is I need your help again" Lucas kept drawing another picture as Dean was talking. Dean glanced over at us and I gave him a reassuring smile. Dean looked back at Lucas, who was still drawing, and pulled out the picture he gave Dean earlier of the Carlton's house. He set it on the ground in front of him and Lucas. "how did you know how to draw this?" Lucas didn't even look up he just kept drawing "did you know something bad was going to happen?" still no answer "maybe you could... nod yes or no, for me" there was a moment of silence before Dean began talking again

"your scared" Dean finally realized. I could tell Dean was thinking before he began speaking again "it's okay" Dean assured Lucas "I understand. See, when I was your age I something real bad happen to my mom" Dean never really talks about that night. The night Sam, Dean, and I lost our moms. "and I was scared too...I didn't feel like talking just like you. But, see- my mom- I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that everyday, and I do my best to be brave" I eyes were glued to Dean. At the thought of those memories held sadness, pain, and anger. I didn't know how I knew that but I did. knowing that made we want to go to him and try to make the pain got away. But I know from my own experiences it never will "and maybe you dad want you to be brave, too" Lucas stopped coloring, dropped the crayon from his hand, and looked up at Dean. He picked up a picture and handed it to Dean "thanks, Lucas"

Dean glanced over at Sam and I, his eyes met mine and I gave him a light smile. Dean was good with Lucas. It didn't really surprise me but it was cute. He got up off the ground and made his way back to Sam and I. We said goodbye to Andrea before leaving. The walk outside was pretty much silent for the most part. As we were heading out Dean wrapped an arm around my waist.

* * *

I was sittng in the back while the boys were in the front. I didn't really mind sitting in the back while Sam and Dean were up front. The downside is I'm not next to Dean, but the upside is while I'm back here I can mean I don't have to listen to them talk. My back was against the door by Dean and my feet were by the door behind Sam. I felt like sleeping but I didn't want to. My mind kept going back to Dean and Lucas.. How Dean opened up to Lucas about something so personal. I mean I know we haven't been going out that long but I didn't know that about him. But I can understand not wanting to talk about it. After I found Danielle I kept to myself. But the difference is I was alone, Dean and Lucas weren't.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died" Hearing Dean's voice break the silence snapped me out of my thoughts

"there are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonition, psychic tendencies-" Sam started to explain only to be interrupted by Dean

"well whatever it out there what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean suggested sounding concerned for Lucas. I sat up as Sam made a doubtful/ not so sure sound. I looked over at Sam and he was studying the picture Lucas drew. "its only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better idea please"

"I think Dean's right" Dean glanced back at me through the mirror "its like he knows whats going to happen" I decided not to tell them about how I knew Lucas was scared, Bill felt guilty, and Andrea is worried about her son. I don't know how but I just know, I can feel it. If I told them they would probably just think I'm crazy. Besides they already have enough on there minds as it so. Worrying about there dad and trying to find the thing that killed out moms and Sam girlfriend, Jessica.

"alright" Sam sighed in defeat "we got another house to find" I looked over Sam's should at the picture. It looked like a regular neighborhood or something. Except I doubt a lot of neighborhoods around here have churches like the one in the picture.

"except there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone" I rolled my eyes at Dean complaining. Boys sometimes miss the most obvious things.

"yeah, but what about that church" I pointed to the church in the picture "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here"

"oh little miss sunshine thinks she's so smart" Dean said sarcastically as he glanced over at me. I lightly hit Dean in the shoulder before kissing him on the cheek. As I went to kiss him Dean turned his head a little so I would kiss him on the lips instead. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam roll his eyes. Which ironically made me smile a little. Ever since Sam has been around Dean's mood had definitely been happier. Which makes me happy seeing him so happy.

"you know um..." I had a feeling a brotherly moment was about to happen. I'd expect it to after what Dean said to Lucas back there, about when his mom died."what you said about mom-" as Sam started talking I looked up at the rearview mirror. I could tell it was a sore subject for Dean and he didn't want to talk about it. I don't blame him. He glanced in the mirror to look at me but quickly glanced back at the road in front of us "you never told me that before"

"Its no big deal" nDeqab tried to brush it off as he kept his eyes on the road. While mine were still looking in the rearview mirror at him. Nobody said anything for a few minutes until Dean looked over at Sam and then glanced at me "oh god, were not going to have to hug or anything are we?" I rolled my eyes at Dean's smartass remark, while Sam let out a light chuckle. The rest of the car ride after that was pretty much quiet.

* * *

After we got to the church I didn't feel like getting out of the car. So I told Sam and Dean to go investigate without me. It could do them some good being by themselves for a change. And being by myself isn't always that bad. Besides when they aren't here its pretty quite, and quite isn't _always_ a bad thing. Once they were out of eye sight though out moved from the back seat and climbed into the passengers seat. Whenever I get the chance I'm gonna make Sam sit in the back so I can sit next to Dean. Besides he's not around to object. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes waiting for Sam and Dean to get back. I didn't even notice my eyes were getting heavy until I was no longer in the impala.

_I opened my eyes and started to regain consciousness. I was in the motel we were staying at. Which was weird because a few seconds ago I left to get a drink from outside. My back, head, and throat were hurting. Slowly I sat up and the room started to stop spinning...but not completely. The window by the door was shattered and glass was pretty much everywhere. Things were also knocked over and broken throughout the room. On the bed closest the the bathroom the blankets and sheets were knocked off. What happened and why don't I remember it? I got up off the ground trying to ignore the pain in my back. I got up off the ground so I could go over to the bathroom. As I was walking I stepped on glass breaking it even more. When I got over by the bed I noticed blood...and a lot of it. I got a really bad feeling in my stomach as I started to get closer to it. My heart almost stopped when I saw the person I was closest to lying dead on the ground-_

I opened my eyes to the sound of the impala's engine starting. The boys were back and I it was just another nightmare. I looked over to my left to see Dean looking at me. I could tell by the way he was looking at me Dean was concerned. But I didn't know how but I knew Dean was also worried.

"you guys are back" I said rubbing my eyes

"yeah, nice seat Kate" I glanced over at the mirror and smiled a little at Sam

"ya snooze ya loose Sam" I replied

"technically you were the one that was sleeping" I rolled my eyes. He was right but I didn't plan on taking a nap

"true" I looked over at Dean "where are we going?" I asked

"back to where we were not that long ago, to go see Mr. Bill Carlton" Dean replied. I nodded leaning back in the seat looking ahead at the road in front of us. "apparently Bill knew a boy named Peter who just vanished years ago"

"and now all his loved ones are just disappearing too" Sam added "that can't just be a coincidence"

"well, Bill did seem like he was hiding something" I said. That's when I remembered that Bill was guilty about something "what if Bill did something to this Peter?" Dean glanced oer at me before looking back at the road.

"what if Bill killed Peter?" Sam suggested from the back

"yeah Peter's spirit would be furious" Dean said with a shrug "It'd want revenge, I know I would, it's possible" I turned my head to look out the window on my right. Everytime I go to sleep lately I keep reliving a bad memory. I have know idea why and Dean's starting to notice. The rest of the ride I stayed quite thinking about...a lot of things. It didn't take us that long to get back to Bill Carlton's house. When we got out of the car we started looking around and yelling Mr. Carlton's name. He didn't answer any of us though. A buzzing sound caught my attention. I turned my head to see Mr, Carlton on what seemed to be a speed boat out in the lake. I pulled on Dean's jacket to get his attention, since he was standing next to me.

"hey, check it out" Dean said most likely to Sam. As if on que the three of us started running towards the lake where Mr. Carlton was. We were yelling at Mr. Carlton to get out of the water and turn the boat around. But he would. He knew we were there but it was as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Turn your boat back" Sam yelled trying to warm Mr. Carlton

"turn around" Dean yelled trying to warm Mr. Carlton

"get out of the water" I yelled trying to warm Mr. Carlton. But something told me he knew what was going to happen and it was what he wanted. Suddenly the boat flew ten feet in the air before being sucked down into the water. I jumped a little before turning around not wanting to look. Dean pulled me close and I buried my face in his jacket. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist tightly pulling me closer.

* * *

After we left Bill Carlton's house we headed over to the police station to see the sheriff. Most of the car ride I didn't say much because I was lost in my own thoughts. Why was Bill Carlton guilty? How did he know what was going o happen? Did he want to kill himself? A million of these questions ran through my head. That was until we got to the police station and I was pulled back into the case. I followed behind Sam and Dean into the police station. When we got in there we were greeted by Andrea and her son Lucas.

"Sam, Dean, Kate I didn't expect to see you here" Andrea said greeting us as we walked in. The sheriff followed us in, but passed us, taking the lead.

"so now your on a first name basis" The sheriff said to Andrea "what are you doing here?" he asked her. Dean intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I brought you dinner" she replied. I looked over at the chair near her where Lucas was sitting next to a white bag. Most likely the sheriff's dinner Andrea brought. Lucas didn't just look sad, I knew he was scared, sad, and felt helpless. I didn't know how but I just knew.

"I'm sorry, sweatheat. I don't really have the time" The sheriff barely glanced at the food she brought before taking off his coat. I couldn't help but get a bad vibe off the sheriff. He seemed mean and cold and that's just with the last few minutes. Andrea looked at us for a few seconds before taking her attention back to her father.

"I heard about Bill Carlton" I guess news travels fast around here. He looked up at Andrea surprised. "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked her father. He glanced back at us for a second before going back to his daughter. He was suspicious about us. I could tell from the way he was looking at us and I could feel it.

"right now we don't know what the truth is" the sheriff replied. I glanced over at Lucas when I got this bad feeling in my stomach. He was scared. "I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home" the sheriff was scared too but I didn't know why. Probably for his daughter and grandson. Out of nowhere Lucas jumped out of his seat and ran to Dean. He let go of my hand when Lucas grabbed onto his arm and started pulling at him desperately. As if he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked in genially concerned since Lucas was whimpering loudly/ almost crying. "Lucas? Lucas, It's okay, it's okay, hey" Dean tried to comfort him as Andrea came over. Dean got Lucas to stop and look at him as he was crying "Lucas, It's okay, it's okay" Andrea pulled Lucas away as he started to calm down. My heart started pounding and I knew Lucas was terrified but I didn't know why. Besides the fact that he saw his dad drown. As Andrea took Lucas away he looked back at Dean and all I could see was terror in his eyes. I glanced over at Dean and saw him looking back at Lucas, there was sorrow in his eyes. Dean felt bad for Lucas and wanted to help him. I didn't know how I knew all this but I just do. I as Andrea and Lucas left the police station. When I looked back at Dean he still looked sad and was watching them leave. I looked back and saw Sam following the sheriff into his office.I intertwined my finger with Dean's making him look at me.

"you going to come?" I asked him. Dean nodded and we followed Sam into the sheriffs office. When we went into the sheriff's office we explained what happened at Bill Carlton's house. And by we I mean Sam did most of the taking, Dean was kind of quiet, and I had my mind on Dean and how I knew Lucas was scared and Mr. Carlton was guilty.

"just so I'm clear" I looked away from Dean and over at the sheriff snapping back into reality "you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill- who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink...and you never see him again?" the Sheriff asked us

"yeah, that about sums it up" Dean said after glancing at Sam and I

"and I'm supposed to believe this? Even though I've already sonar swept that entire lake...and what your describing is impossible...and your not really wildlife service" I had a bad feeling about this guy. How did he know that we weren't really wildlife service or whatever? "that's right, I checked, departments never heard of you three"

"see, now we can explain this-" Dean started off full of confidence ready too lie out his ass

"enough" the sheriff said interrupting Dean. Which was kind of rude if you ask me "please" he added after a pause "the only reason you are breathing free air is because one of Bill's neighbors saw you Bill steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up too a bad day. You get into you car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again" He pointed at us (well mostly Sam and I) furiously while he practically yelled at us. This guy creeped me out every he spoke, making a shiver run down my back.

"door number two sound good" Sam said for all three of us. Just being in the same room as this man made me speechless. I couldn't find the word to speak.

"that's the one I'd pick" the sheriff said in a harsh tone. We left the room and Dean wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me a little closer to him. After that we made our way back to the impala. Dean in the driver seat, Sam in the passenger, and me in the back.

* * *

While we were driving it had gotten dark out. The car ride has been quite since we left the police station. It was kind of cold out so I wrapped my jacket around me tighter as I leaned back into the seat. This whole day has just been crazy and pretty confusing. We stopped at a sign that said Milwaukee, turn left. But instead Dean didn't turn we just stayed there without moving for a few minutes.

"green" I sat up a little at Sam's voice

"what?" Dean asked as if he hadn't been paying attention to the light

"the lights green" Sam replied as it were obvious. Why do I get the feeling we aren't leaving this town just yet. Dean didn't say anything instead he turned the opposite direction to leave this crazy town.

"isn't the interstate the opposite direction?" I asked them

"yeah" Dean replied nonchalantly "but were not leaving quite yet"

"but, Dean this job- I think its over" Sam told him. But If Dean's got his mind set on something I know there is no way in changing it.

"he's right Dean it should be over" I added agreeing with Sam

"I'm not so sure" Dean shook his head as Sam kept insisting it wasn't over. I looked up at the mirror where Dean was looking back at me with his emerald green eyes. He was determined this case wasn't over and I trust his judgement.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed, the spirit should be at rest" Sam did have a point it Peter's spirit got what it wanted this should be over. Everything he was saying made sense but I trust Dean and his judgement.

"alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done" Why do I get the feeling there is more to it "What if we missed something? Or what if more people hurt?" Dean asked. But if the thing wasn't done who else could it go after?

"why do you think it would be over...yet?" I asked. Dean looked at me through the mirror and I steadied his emerald green eyes. He didn't reply anything for a few seconds.

"because Lucas was really scared" he admitted and I knew it was the truth by the way he sounded and the look in his eyes. It was as if Dean felt a connection to Lucas. Maybe because of the fact that they both witnessed one of there parents dying.

"that's what this is about?" Sam asked a little not convinced

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kids okay" I think its cute how much Dean cares about Lucas and his safety

"who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I smiled a little at Sam's words. But I couldn't help but feel like there was some tension in the car.

"shut up" Dean replied after a quiet few seconds. I looked out the window at the dark sky as we continued to drive. I had a feeling Dean was right and things were far from over. But I wish he was wrong cause I just want to take a nap after this long and confusing day. Dean drove kind of fast to get to Andrea and Lucas' house. So it didn't take us much longer to get there. When we got to the door Dean knocked but nobody answered.

"are you sure about this?" Sam asked Dean doubtfully. I wasn't 100% sure about this but I trust Dean so I'm going along with it.

"It is kind of late" Dean glanced back at me since I was standing behind him "what?" I shrugged "It is" Dean didn't say anything instead he pressed the doorbell. It barely buzzed beofer Lucas came to the door breathing heavy, terrified, scared, and panicking.

"Lucas?" Dean grabbed him by the shoulders "Lucas" Lucas didn't say anything instead he just turned around and ran up the stairs. Sam and I followed behind Dean and him. There was water pouring down the stairs and it was coming from a door by the stairs. Most likely the bathroom probably. Lucas ran to the door and started pounding on it with his fists. But Dean quickly grabbed him and handed him to me. I knelt down to his height and held him close as Dean kicked the door in. Lucas tried fighting against me as the door swung open. That's when I saw Andrea almost drowning in the bathtub. "Is he okay?" Dean asked as he came over to Lucas and I, and Sam ran into the bathroom.

"I got him, go help Sam" Dean hesitated at first, but before either of us could do anything Sam pulled a naked Andrea out of the tub onto him. Once she was out Lucas started to calm down and stop fighting.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and I wound up staying the rest of the night at Andrea's. Mostly to make sure her and Lucas were alright. By now it was starting to get light out. Sam was in the other room talking to Andrea while Dean and I were in a closet going through photos, letters, and some other things. It wasn't very big and not much light in the closet. So Dean and I were pretty close which I don't think either of us minded.

"what's going through that pretty head of yours Katie?" I looked over at Dean "you've been kind of quiet today"

"just been thinking" I shrugged. I didn't tell him about how I knew Bill Carlton was scared, Lucas was/is scared, Andrea is worried, or how he's worried is because I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already is. The only good thing is I haven't gotten a headache in a little while which is nice.

"what been on your mind?" I debated whether or not I should tell him. But decided not to. There just too much going on right now and I don't want to add any stress or worry.

"do you think I'm a freak?" Dean looked at me a little surprised and taken back

"you, yeah you are" I look at Dean a little surprised "but so am I baby" I grin slowly made its way across my lips. Dean set the book he had in his hands down before walking over to me and brushing his lips against mine. It didn't last long but it left me wanting more "why do you ask, beautiful?" Dean asked when he pulled away. I shrugged

"just wondering" dean pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my temple as I closed my eyes. I just wanted to stay like that forever and just forget all problems and everything else. Whenever Dean is around I know I'm safe and everything will be alright. In reality it was only like a few minutes or so.

"you sure your alright?" I pulled away from Dean and nodded with a small smile. But I think he knew it was fake. Dean closed the space in between us and pressed his lips against mine again. My arms went around his neck as his hands went to my waist. Our lips moved in sync together, and we stayed like that for a little while. Soon his hands went up my shirt-which didn't bother me- but that was when I remembered we were working a case. I didn't want to but I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"were still working a case, remember?" Dean signed as he closed his eyes "if we weren't I don't think I would have stopped" Dean opened his eyes and smiled at me

"you know if this case was over we could ditched Sam and found a motel by now" I smiled at Dean's words. When I looked past Dean I noticed a brown photo alum on one of the shelves.

"what's that?" Dean slid his hands out from my shirt and looked behind him. Dean pulled out the photo album and on a piece of tape in the center it said Jake- 12 years old in cursive writing. I peered over Dean's shoulder as he flipped through the pages of pictures. He finally stopped on a picture of a group of boy scouts.

"I think the sheriff is hiding something" Before I could say anything Dean was out the door. I followed him to where Andrea and Sam were talking by a window. Dean set the album in front of Andrea on the page of the group of boy scouts "do you recognize the kids this picture?" he asked her tapping on the picture.

"what?" Andrea looked between Sam, Dean and I "oh, um..." she looked down at the album in front of her "no..um, except that's my dad" Andrea stuttered a little "right there" Andrea pointed to one of the boys in the picture "he was about twelve in these pictures"

"Chris Barr's drowing" Sam, Andrea, and I looked up at Dean "the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton it must have been the sheriff" Dean explained

"Bill and the sheriff were both connected to Peter in a way" I added

"my husband Chris" Andrea spoke up confused. I'd almost forgotten she was there and Chris Barr's wife. "my dad- what are you talking about?" she asked us confused. Hearing us talking about her late husband and father probably would be confusing to her.

"Lucas" Dean asked ignoring Andrea's previous question. Sam, Andrea, and I turned around head to where Dean was looking at Lucas. he was standing in front of the window looking outside through the glass. "Lucas, what is it?" Lucas ignored Dean and instead went over to the door and walked four of us followed Lucas out into the woods. As we started following Lucas Dean laced his fingers with mine. Lucas didn't say anything just kept walking.

"Lucas, honey" Andrea called as we kept following Lucas. He stopped on a patch on slimy green moss and looked down at it as we got to him. Lucas looked up from the ground, Dean and him looked directly at each other.

"you and Lucas get back to the house" Dean ordered Andrea without taking his eyes off of Lucas. "and stay there" he glanced over at Andrea who nodded. She grabbed Lucas by the hand and took him back to there house. "I'm gonna go get the shovels" Dean said before letting go off my hand and walking away leaving Sam and I alone. It got quiet just being the two of us. I glanced over at the direction Dean went in before looking back at Sam.

"I see you guys are still going good" I looked at Sam confused "you and Dean" I nodded. Things got quiet again "beginning of relationships I think are fun" I smiled a little at Sam "and I think see how you are you'd agree"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"always checking each other out when the others not looking, the hand holding, the touching, the constant kissing, and-"

"okay I get Sam" I couldn't help but smile and Sam smiled back "yes it is fun, and sorry it that stuff bothering you"

"surprisingly it isn't really" Sam replied " besides the good thing is you both are happy, right?" I bit my bottom lip when I nodded. Its nice having Sam around and talking to him again, like we use to when we were in our early teens.

"hey, Sam" he looked over at me and hummed in response "do you...ever get like...strange vibes?"

"what do you mean?" Sam asked a little confused. Growing up Sam and I use to tell each other everything and anything. But I just didn't know how to tell him this, and I don't want Dean to worry or give him any stress. Both of them have enough on there minds with there dad already.

"I got three shovels" Both Sam and I turned around at the sound of Dean voice. He handed Sam and I each a shovel and kept one of himself. Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and set it on the ground as we began to dig. It didn't take us long before we hit something solid. We all looked at each other before we had to get on our knees and dig through the dirt. I know I'm not really a girly girl but it still was kind of gross. I stood up brushing the dirt off me as Sam and Dean pulled the thing out of the ground. It was a red bike that matched the one Lucas drew earlier.

"Peter's bike" Sam said trying to catch his breathe

"who are you" The familiar voice was followed by the sound of a gun being cocked. Sam, Dean, and I turned around to come face to face with the sheriff. Who happened to be holding a gun towards us. I knew I had a bad feeling about this guy the moment I saw him. Dean took a small step to stand in front of me, protecting me with about half or more of his body. I grabbed onto his right arms tight, knowing he was there and wasn't leaving.

"put the gun down Jake" Sam tried to reason with him. But by the way he looked I don't think it would work. Jake was made, confused, and angry- and I don't think it was towards just the three of us.

"how did you know that was there?" Jake demandded tightening his grip on the gun pointed at us.

"what happened- you and Bill killed Peter?" Dean asked in kind of a smartass tone that wasn't very comforting "drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean paused for a second before continuing "you can't bury the truth, Jake..nothing stays buried"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about" the way Jake was talking you could tell he was lying right through his teeth. Besides he denied it way too quickly to be telling the truth.

"you killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago- that's what the hell were talking about" Dean replied as I tightened my grip on his arm. I knew he was trying to stay calm, and was doing a pretty god job at it.

"dad!" Andrea yelled as she ran over to us

"and now you've got one seriously pissed off spirit" Dean added

"It will take Andrea, Lucas, and everybody you love or care about" I added onto what Dean said "It'll drown them and drag there bodies god knows where down there. So you will feel the same pain Peter's mom felt when he disappeared"

"and then after that, it's gonna take you" Sam finished explaining "and its not gonna stop until it does"

"yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked as if we were crazy or something

"because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton" Sam answered seriously trying to make Jake listen to us and understand how serious the situation is

"listen to yourselves, the three of you, you're insane" Jake told us trying not to believe what we were telling him. Even though it was the truth. I could tell he was scared to admit we were right and he was wrong. H doesn't want o believe what we are telling him.

"I don't really give a rats ass what you think of us" Dean told Jake in a calm tone "but if were going to bring down this spirit were going to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere, tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake" I hope they didn't just let Peter go in the lake, one that would be horrible, two then were screwed, and three Bill and Jake must have been pretty messed up in the head.

"dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked worried. But I could understand finding out your father and his friend murdered somebody years ago.

"no, don't listen to them" Jake told her denying the truth a little too quickly "there liars and there dangerous"

"something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake" Andrea said practically begging her father to come clean with the truth and stop lying "dad, look at me" slowly the sheriff moved his head to look at Andrea. Even from where I was standing you could see the hurt and regret in Jake's eyes. I started to loosen my grip on Dean's shoulder"tell me you didn't kill anyone" she begged her father for the truth. The sheriff looked away from her as he let out a sign "oh my god" Andrea breathed out in shock

"Billy and I were at the late" Jake said after a quiet few seconds "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time...it got rough" The sheriff paused for a few seconds before continuing with what happened when Peter 'disappeared' "we were holding head under the water...we didn't mean to...But we held him under too long and he drowned" Jake paused for a few more seconds before looking over at Sam, Dean, and I "we let the body go...and it sank" well, now we are screwed I though as he looked back at Andrea "oh, Andrea" Jake let out a few breaths before continuing "we were kids, we were so scared. It was a mistake. But Andrea to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost-" Andrea looked up at her father "its not rational"

"alright listen to me, all of you" Dean said taking control of the situation "we need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now" I glanced away from everybody and ever at the lake. That's when my heart dropped. Lucas was on the docks near the lake, really close.

"Oh my god, Lucas" My voice almost like as whisper but they heard it. I could tell everybody turned to where I was looking when I heard Andrea let out a gasp.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled for his grandsons safety when he put two fingers in the water, swirling them around. The five of us quickly ran over to Lucas as fast as we could. As we were running through the woods tot eh docks we were all yelling Lucas' name to get his attention. But he wouldn't even turn his head to look at us, like he couldn't hear us. As we were almost tho the dock where Lucas was we saw him being thrown under into the lake. Sam, Dean, and I ran onto the docks, the boys jumped in as I was taking my jacket off, then I jumped into the water after the them. ot that long after I went under water I saw this thing, it looked young but also kind of old- it was Peter. In shock my mouth opened against my will and I began to breathe in the water. I felt as if I couldn't move. I froze, I just stared at Peter in shock. Soon my vision started to get blurry as if life was slowly slipping from me, The only thing on my mind was Dean and how much I would miss him. Growing up I had the biggest crush on him, and now I have him. I love Dean. I couldn't imagine my life without him..again. I just started to get to know not only Dean but Sam again after like seven or eight years. My head started to feel funny and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

Andrea was sitting on the dock freaking out about her son. Since Sam told her to stay on the dock because Peter would go after her for being Jake's daughter. Sam, Dean, and Kate all were in the water searching for Lucas. Dean came up for air breathing heavy and shaking his head, a few seconds later Sam did the same thing, but Kate never came up.

"Sam" Dean called checking on his brother

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea asked to nobody in particular, while she was sitting on the dock looking into the water. Nobody noticed by Jake was walking closer to the water as he started at it with doubtful eyes. Jake took off his jacket and threw it to the ground as Sam and Dean went back under water.

"Peter, if you can hear me..." Jake said as he walked into the water from the woods "..Please, Peter, I'm sorry" Andrea looked over to where her father was when she heard his voice. "I'm sorry"

"daddy, no" Andrea begged as Jake was going deeper into the lake

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jake begged Peter as he kept going deeper into the lake "please, Lucas- he's just- just a little boy" Jake begged Peter to let Lucas go. Sam and Dean both came up for air as Jake continued to beg Peter "please, it's not his fault. It's mine. Please take me!"

"Jake, No!" Dean yelled at him

"just let it be over!" Jake yelled to Peter, ignoring Dean

"daddy!" Andrea called as Peter grabbed Jake's leg "Daddy!" she yelled as he was pulled under. "no" Sam and both went back under water after Jake was gone. Andrea watched the water hoping they would find her son. If not then she would have lost her husband, her son, and her father- everybody she loves and cares about. Sam came up and shook his head telling Andrea he didn't see Lucas. Andrea let out a scream about ready to give up all hope she had. Which was when Dean resurfaced holding Lucas with his right arm. Dean made his way over to the dock as Sam did. Dean handed Lucas to Andrea as he started coughing up some water. Andrea held her son in her arms, not caring how wet he was. Sam and Dean were standing on the dock soaking wet when something accured to Dean. He started looking around not seeing somebody important to him.

"Andrea, where's Kate?" Both Sam and Andrea looked up at Dean

"she never came up, not once" Andrea told him.

"what the hell do mean she never came up?" Dean asked worried "where the hell is my girlfriend?" Before anybody else could say anything Dean looked back at the lake before jumping back in without hesitating. His heart was pounding in his chest, worried about Kate. He kept swimming farther and farther into the lake searching for Kate. Finally, when he was almost out of air Dean saw her. When Dean saw her his eyes widened and his heart almost stopped. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed shut, her lips looked like they were turning blue, and she was so pale- paler than Dean had ever seen anybody. Dean quickly swam over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to the surface.

"Dean!" Sam yelled when he saw Dean finally come up to the surface with Kate in his arms

"Katie?" Dean asked hoping she would answer him. He had a hand touching her cheek but her head just fell backwards "come on, baby" That's when Dean noticed just how pale she was and that her lips were blue. When there was no answer Dean realized Sam was calling him. He quickly swam over to the dock, holding Kate close to him. Dean handed kate to Sam -who was sitting on the edge, Sam layed her onto the dock checking for a pulse, as Dean climbed on. "is there a pulse?" Dean's voice was full of worry and terror "Sam! Is she alive?" Dean asked when Sam didn't answer him. Sam looked up at his brother trying not to cry.

"it's barely there" Sam replied. Dean went to Kate and started to do CPR on her. Andrea watched as she held Lucas in her arms, who was no awake and watching too. Ever since Dean saw Kate at her father's about two months or so ago, he has been crazy about her. She wasn't the fourteen year old that was always goofing around and hanging out with his younger brother. She was a beautiful women, but he could tell she had been through a lot over the years. But he didn't want to pry so he didn't ask. All he wanted to do was be with her and protect her. But now he might not be able to be with her anymore because he might have failed at keeping her safe.

"come on, Kaitlyn" Dean snapped with tears starting to roll down his cheeks, after a little while of trying CPR on her. Sam just watched hoping she would be alright. Growing up whenever her dad would hunt with there father her and Sam were almost inseparable. But after he died the two drifted apart and now they were just starting to be how they use to be. "don't you dare leave me. I didn't just find after all these years just to loose you a few months later" Dean can't imagine her not around again. By now there were tears streaming down his cheeks, but Dean wasn't even paying attention

"Dean, she's-"

"no" Dean said determined without looking away from Kate "no, Sammy she not" Dean shook his head "she can't be" Dean intertwined his fingers with Kate's cold, wet, limps ones and pulled her onto his lap holding her close. "you can not be dead, Katie. You just have to open those beautiful brown eyes of your and tell me to shut up. Please, open your eyes. Your have to tell me i'm speeding, and that I'm being a pain the the ass, and that I need new music, or too not be so hard on Sam. Please, wake up, baby" Dean pressed his lips to her temple before pressing his forehead against hers. Mixing his salty tears with the water that was already covering her face. Sam watched feeling helpless as his brother was falling apart "I can't loose you, please just come back to me. I need you" Dean paused for a second "I love you" his voice cracked when he whispered those three words "I love you Kate, so you can not die. I need to see those brown eyes open because I love you, I love everything about you, and I can't help it because I'm in love with you" Dean closed his eyes as held Kate close to him not caring that he was crying. But his eyes snapped open when Kate's hand moved a little. "Katie?" Dean glanced at Sam who looked just as surprised. Dean set her back on the ground and quickly began to do CPR on her again. After a few times Kate started coughing up some water. Sam's eyes went wide as Dean set a hand on her back as Kate continued to cough. Dean pulled her close and Kate wrapped her arm around his neck as the coughing started to calm down. "It's okay, I gottcha, you're okay, you're safe" Dean whispered in Kate's ear. Dean looked over at Sam as Kate buried her face in Dean's shoulder.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V (A Few Hours Later)

Sam, Dean, and I carried our bags over to the impala getting ready to leave. After they made sure Lucas and I were alright we went back to there motel to pack up there belongings. Ever since we left the lake Dean has been keeping a close eye on me. Which I think is sweet. The three of us had to change our clothes into dry ones before packing up there stuff though. We tossed all the bags in the backseat, one after another. I could tell both boys were a little upset that Jake sacrificed himself. They filled me in on what happened while I was in the water when we got back to the motel.

"Sam, Dean, Kate" We turned around to see Andrea and Lucas walking towards us

"hey" Dean greeted them as we walked over to them

"glad we caught you" I looked over at Lucas and he was carrying something in his hands "we just-uh..we made you lunch for the road" Andrea said glancing over at Lucas "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself" I smiled a little at Lucas and his gesture.

"can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked Andrea. It was weird hearing him actually talk, but he has a sweet voice.

"of course" Andrea kissed the top of his head

"come on Lucas let's load this in the car" I watched as Lucas followed Dean over to the impala. It really was cute how good Dean was with him.

"I'm going to make sure they don't mess with my stuff" I said as an excuse to go over to Lucas and Dean. I remember hearing some of the stuff Dean said after I drowned. But I haven't had a chance to talk to him because Sam has been around. When I got over to them Dean was sitting on the passenger seat and Lucas was standing in front of him.

"alright if your gonna be talking now there is a very important phrase I want you to remember" I heard Dean say as I walked behind Lucas "can you repeat it back?"

"Zeplin rules" I could help but laugh a little at what Dean taught Lucas. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"hi Lucas" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him

"hi" Lucas said back

"hey up high" Lucas gave Dean a high five and I smiled at him. "you take care of your mom, okay?" Lucas nodded before turning and running over to his mom. I watched as Lucas hugged her, when I looked back at Dean he wasn't sitting he was standing next to me.

"so...you love me?" I decided to get right to the point

"uh..." Dean reached up and scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say

"I remember hearing some of the stuff you said back at the lake" Dean nodded before I closed the space in between us "I love you too" I said when I pulled away from the kiss. Dean smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. His hands went to my waist pulling me closer to him. One of my hands went around his neck and the other tangled in his short hair. I pulled away smiling and Dean was smiling back at me. I rested my forehead against his, we were both breathing heavy but I didn't care. He would lean down to press his lips to mine or I would raise mine to meet his. We stayed like that until we heard somebody coughing behind us. Dean and I pulled away and turned around to see Andrea, Lucas, and Sam. Dean's hand slid around my waist and I couldn't help but smiled a little to myself.

"alright Sam were done" Dean told him and couldn't help but smile. Dean looked back at me and I tilted my chin upward, Dean took his opportunity and sweetly brushed his lips against mine. It was quick but left me wanting more. "what are you looking at Sam? Move you ass were gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road" Dean said as he walked over to the driver side. Sam shook his head as he walked over.

"Kate" I looked at Sam "you can sit up front I'll sit in the back" I smiled a little and nodded. I hopped in the front next to Dean as Sam got in the back. I waved to Andrea and Lucas as Dean pulled out. Both waved back smiling. In a way I was glad to be getting out of that town, but in a way I wasn't.


End file.
